The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions
by WaterSpirit1
Summary: When an old friend of Satoshi's shows up in his life will she show him what he truly feels for someone who has been standing there in front of him forever. Perhaps she can help his Fallen Angel too. SatoxDai DarkxKrad [Complete]
1. The Absent Singer

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" – talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Absent Singing**

A lone figure sat outside the schoolyard fence, rocking back and forth on a worn suitcase, absently singing to no one. Her quiet voice carried easily through the silent, empty schoolyard. No one noticed her but a young redhead who was watching from a classroom window.

Daisuke Niwa turned from the window back to his class. _Why would anyone be mad enough to sit outside our school in that weather!?_

'I think some people enjoy the biting cold wind, Daisuke. Be a little more open to strange new things, yeah?' Dark chimed in helpfully.

'Oh thanks, Dark. We all know you like doing strange things but some of us are sane,' Daisuke sighed, slowly returning from his thoughts to the classroom.

The figures and scrawled notes on the board made little sense to him. Sighing, he leaned his head on his hand and carelessly began tapping his pen on the desk to its own little tune. Daisuke scanned the room, observing that many of the students were likewise staring into space. He couldn't blame them; it was the last class of the day and algebra at that.

Suddenly his eyes fell on Satoshi who was possibly the only person in the class actually paying attention to the teacher. His pen scratched effortlessly across paper, and his glasses kept slipping down his nose only to have their owner quickly push them back up. _Hiwatari... _Daisuke wondered if his mother would send a note out for Dark tonight. He hoped she wouldn't.

'What's wrong with a bit of fun, Daisuke?' Dark's voice rang out in his head.

'I…I just don't want to hurt Hiwatari anymore,' Daisuke stammered uneasily. It was a thought that had been gnawing away at him for a long time now.

'Why not?' Dark whined cheekily, 'I think Creepy Boy needs to be put in his place by someone.'

'Dark that's not ver-'

"Niwa!" the teacher's voice was scarily close.

"Er, y-yes?" Daisuke realised the entire class was staring at him and the teacher was leaning over his desk, hands on hips.

"How many times do I have to ask you to answer the question on the board?!"

"Sorry, Miss," Daisuke mumbled. Hanging his head, he thought he saw a ghost of a smile drift over Satoshi's lips before receding again.

"Now what is the value of x?" the teacher's hand waved towards a bunch of letters and numbers on the board which ended up in a big jumbled division.

"Umm…" he continued to stare at it blankly and anime sweatdropped. _Why does Algebra have to be so hard!? _

'Don't look at me.' Dark commented lazily.

Suddenly the school bell sounded through the hallway, saving Daisuke from complete public humiliation. _Yes!_

'Don't worry Dai. Everyone knows how brilliant you are anyway,' Dark pathetically tried to contain his laughter.

'Daaaark!'

"Well, everyone, don't forget your algebra project is due on Monday and is worth sixty percent of your term mark," the teacher yelled to the departing class giving Daisuke a death glare.

_Oh no! The project! _

* * *

Satoshi grabbed the last books he needed from his locker and was about to close it when a bouncing redhead suddenly slammed into it.

"Ah! S-sorry, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke babbled quickly as he rubbed his head.

"Hello, Niwa-kun," Satoshi replied blandly as if his best friend and enemy hadn't just practically knocked himself out on his locker door.

"What are you doing this weekend, Hiwatari-kun?" the redheaded boy resumed normal conversation happily.

"Nothing I suppose, unless I'm called into work," with this comment Satoshi glanced over at Daisuke and pushed up his glasses slowly. The giant smile on the younger boys face dropped immediately.

"Oh…well, will you be working on that big project at all?" he looked hopefully over willing Satoshi with all his might to ask if he needed help. _Please, please Satoshi! I can't understand this at all! _

'You just want to be with Creepy Boy,' Dark's comment resulted in Daisuke's cheeks turning bright red and Dark being assaulted with various verbal insults about Krad.

"…Niwa, do you need help?" Satoshi tried to hide his amusement at the boy in front of him but it shone through in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, kinda. That's if you're not busy or anything…,' he trailed off with his eyes ending up staring at his shoes in a fascinated manner.

"Sure. I expect the teacher is going to want some good work form you after your …save this afternoon," a barely visible smile graced Satoshi's lips again but Daisuke was to interested in his shoes to catch it.

"We're going to help that _thing_?" Krad's disgust was evident.

"It's not like you don't want him and his other self to be there Krad." Satoshi cut in.

"What!? We are meant to kill them Satoshi-sama…not help them with math homework. Have you learnt nothing from me?" Satoshi's fallen angel wrapped his tendrils of hate and anger around his host. Satoshi threw him off easily and forced Krad to the depths of his mind.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke watched the boy in front of him turn pale as his eyes glazed over. _Is that really what I look like when I talk to Dark?_

'Yes, but without the pale part; that's all Krad.'

"Sorry Niwa-kun, what were you saying?" Satoshi had snapped out of it and returned to his normal paleness, if you could call it normal.

"Oh, I was just saying thanks! And yeah, I think the teacher will probably take my head off if I don't do w-"

"Daisuke-kun! There you are! Riku and I have been looking for you! Are you going to walk home with us?" Risa bounded up happily to the two boys, smiling at Daisuke and glaring slightly at Satoshi.

"Yeah, sure!" he said brightly to Risa but still looking at Satoshi. Suddenly Satoshi looked sad. Nothing about his face had changed but Daisuke could feel it. "Hey, Hiwatari-kun, would you like to walk with us?"

'He's not gonna say yes, Dai.'

"You're not going to agree, Satoshi-sama?"

"Yes, thank you," Satoshi replied carefully, to everyones surprise, looking first at the twins and back to Daisuke. _This is not going to go down well with the twins but I doubt anything I do will ever be okay with them. _

'Did he just say yes?' Dark sounded incredulous.

"This is a very bad idea, my dear Satoshi. You will be very close to him for a long time and what's to say I will not break free?"

Satoshi turned very pale again and Daisuke wondered what was wrong.

'Krad.' One word from Dark made it very clear what was wrong.

"You don't have to come if you don't want, Hiwatari-kun," Risa said firmly, wishing he wouldn't just stand and stare like that. It was plain rude.

"No, no. I'm coming." his comment settled everything and the group moved off with Riku holding onto Daisuke like he would disappear and Risa still glaring at Satoshi.

The temperature outside was below freezing. Snow was predicted for today but still the grey clouds overhead had no intention of complying. As they stepped out into the cold, Daisuke looked over at Satoshi; the winter sky was reflected in his friend's ever changing blue eyes.

"SATOSHI!!" a giant blur of dark red, black and blue whizzed past Riku, Risa and Daisuke. The last thing anyone saw was surprise written all over Satoshi's face before he was completely bowled over by this flying … thing.

"Kira??" Satoshi's voice was muffled by the black coat which was currently attached to his face.

"Yes! Oh, Satoshi it's been years!" the girl, as it was now apparent, stepped back from Satoshi, holding him at arms lengths, concern and happiness beaming from her face, "Oh, that man! He's done terrible things to you hasn't he?"

"Melodramatic as usual, I see," Satoshi said, smiling as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Daisuke, Risa and Riku meanwhile stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. Daisuke looked the girl over. She was about their age, probably closer to Satoshi's age really; she was Satoshi's height anyhow. Her hair was a slightly darker red than his own and it was short and stuck out around her face. She was very pretty and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long black coat which had nearly suffocated Satoshi, and a small black 1800s-looking London cap. The last thing they had seen flying past was her bright blue scarf, which matched Satoshi's hair perfectly and could have easily been her height as it was so long.

"The last time I saw you would have been two years ago when you came to visit!" Satoshi hugged the girl fiercely. The rest of the group stood there amazed; it was the most emotion anyone had ever seen him display. As the pair began talking he slowly relapsed back to his usual emotionless self.

'I'm his friend too, but he's never hugged me like that before.' Daisuke mourned.

'Except for the tiny fact that Krad doesn't want to escape to kill that girl whereas you on the other hand…he'd go over Hell and high-water to kill you Daisuke and Creepy Boy knows it. … Why does she seem familiar?' Dark said the last part to himself, and receded to the depths of Daisuke's mind where he couldn't be seen or heard.

"Satoshi, you told me where your school was but never where you lived! Oh well, we are here now, yes? And who are your friends? I think you've mentioned them to me before in emails but now I can finally meet Daisuke," the girl turned her gaze from Satoshi to the other three, two of whom looked very annoyed whilst the other in was raptures. Daisuke picked up her heavy accent but couldn't place where it was from.

_She wanted to meet me because he mentioned me. Satoshi actually talks about me! Maybe I am his friend, _was Daisukes basic thought pattern until he was snapped out of it by someone shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Kira Lensky. It's nice to finally meet you, Niwa-kun. May I call you Daisuke?" she said, flashing him a warm and genuine smile. He nodded dazedly, murmuring a small "Hi" before she turned to greet the twins.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi had somehow ended up right next to him.

"Hm?"

"This was very unexpected and I'm sorry but I cannot walk home with you and your friends. Is it alright if I call you tonight to arrange a time you could come over and work on the project together?" his eyes were full of regret, but only if you knew where to find it.

"Sure, I'll hear form you tonight then," Daisuke turned from Satoshi to the girl, "It was nice to meet you, ... Kira. We should probably be going. See you later!" Daisuke said cheerfully leaving with the twins to let the two friends catch up.

* * *

"Thank goodness for tea. Where would I be without it? Thank you," Kira laughed softly as Satoshi handed her a steaming mug.

"Why are you back here? Last I heard from you, you were in England with Tatiana but that was months ago," Satoshi sat down in the chair across from her.

"Ah yes, that was awhile ago. I've been living and moving around with the Bladebreakers since then. We've been mostly here in Japan. I'm terribly sorry I never came to see you. I had to live under the pretence of being new here from England. Haha, they thought I knew no Japanese and the things they would say in front of me sometimes! Ahh," she looked amusedly into her mug but her eyes were sad.

"Why have you suddenly turned up here though?" he looked up to her. She avoided his gaze steadily, "Oh, Kira, you're being hunted again, aren't you?"

"The police are after me again and I threw off Boris for awhile. Sorry I gave you no warning but I was going to stay at Tyson's house whilst the Bladebreakers went to Russia; I can't go back there now, too many people work for Boris. As I was saying I was going to stay at his house but then the police came looking for Angel. They tracked us back there. I had to run away. Again," she watched the patterns of her swirling tea intently not looking up at the disapproval and concern she knew she would find in Satoshi's eyes.

"You can't keep running from them forever…" he sighed watching her move her mug from side to side. She looked healthy overall but he could see the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"I know, but I can try," she whispered, her hand reaching across to grasp Satoshi's lightly. Suddenly her face contorted strangely, "Angel wishes to speak to you…no, to … Krad."

She looked up at him, confusion slowly slipping away form her face as Angel took over. Her short red hair began to twist and flow, becoming longer, as red began to bleed into blonde. Her piercing blue eyes became golden orbs not so very unlike what Satoshi's had become. Finally white wings sprouted from her back majestically. There in front of Satoshi truly sat an angel.

"Sleep now Satoshi-sama…" was the last thing Satoshi heard before it all faded to darkness. 

"It's been a long time, has it not, brother?" Angel said venomously.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Well that's the first chapter done. There was a lot more I was going to put in it but decided it was getting long and that was a good place to end it. I plan for this to be a 4 or 5 chapter long story but you never know. I tend to get carried away.

I hope you like it so far and yes, please Review if you wish. Comments, useful criticism and ideas are always appreciated!

I incorporated the Bladebreakers into this because I'm going to use Kira as a character for a Beyblade story I plan to write but this is not a crossover story.

**Edit:** I've just cleaned up the story a bit - grammar, spelling, some bad word choices. Nothing spectacular.


	2. Appearance of Krad

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 2: Appearance of Krad**

"My, my. It has been a long time and here I thought we would never see each other again," Krad replied just as venomously, drawing his hand out from underneath Angel's with distaste.

"Oh no, I always try to see you each generation. I pick a host who will be in contact with the Hikaris or the Niwas. You just never see me. Obviously, you have found yet another host to haunt. This one must be more special than the rest, you address him so … lovingly," she taunted, the kitchen light catching her sharp features.

"At least my host is of our clan, as were all the rest. He will serve our purpose, unlike you. And I see you have found yet another pathetic human who is willing to sacrifice their life for you so you may carry on your useless dream," Krad replied snidely.

"Our clan's dream, your dream, is the more useless. You only continue to hunt Dark and the Niwas because of your attachment to them; to _him_. At least my dream helps people and is coming true every night. I was in the right to abandon our clan," her perfect nails ran lightly along the table, trailing lines of light behind them.

"I do what is right for our clan, what is loyal and noble. You were headstrong and abandoned us and look at you now. You move from host to host every fifteen years, using their bodies and giving them your 'gift' of art in return. What kind of life is that?!" he spat the words at her maliciously.

"The best life of all. I am free, Krad. You know you crave it. You want to be with him, free and alone. You always have but you will be forever enclosed in the black wings. I have been watching Satoshi for a long time through Kira's eyes. He is the last of the Hikari. There will never be more and you will slowly return to whence you came, while I live on in the light," she regarded him with what was almost pity, but that might have been felt for Satoshi.

"Tha-" the ringing phone cut off Krad's retaliation.

"It's been nice talking to you ... brother," Angel smiled wickedly before returning to Kira who slumped forwards onto the table.

"Krad!" Satoshi forced his way through Krad's barriers finally, "Let me be myself again, I need to answer the phone! It's probably Daisuke!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Satoshi…" Krad said giving into his host calmly.

Satoshi suddenly found himself in his own form again. Quickly looking over at Kira he confirmed she was alright, just out cold, and ran to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun! You didn't ring and I was just worried 'cause it's getting late and I thought I better call to see if you'd forgotten or something-" Daisuke's voice was filled with concern but his words were to fast to really comprehend.

"No, I mean yes, sorry. I did forget to call," Satoshi replied glancing over at the clock and nearly dropping the phone when he realised it was eight o'clock.

"Oh…oh," Daisuke sounded disappointed but quickly regained his innate happiness, "Well, that's alright! I was just wondering what time you wanted to make it tomorrow?"

"Um, nine o'clock tomorrow at my place is good with me if that's okay for you?" he looked over at Kira again and contemplated if throwing a bucket of water over her or just putting her to bed was the best thing to do.

"Yeah, that's great! Wait, where do you live?"

_That's odd, Daisuke and I have known each other all these years and he still doesn't know where I live. _"Number 28, Yoru street, apartment 2."

"Great! I'll see you then?" Daisuke's voice suddenly became a lot happier than usual.

"Yeah sure, see you then…" the older boy trailed off, running a hand absently through his hair.

"Bye!"

Hanging up the phone Satoshi walked over to Kira and rolled her till she was facing him. Her head was lolling around almost lifelessly. _Angel must have really been having a hard time keeping her under barriers… _He was never going to wake her up at this rate.

Finally deciding it was kinder just to put her into the spare bed he carefully lifted her into his arms and wondered how he was going to get through the closed door with no hands.

* * *

Satoshi awoke to strange noises. It sounded like pots and pans being clashed around mixed with someone singing beautifully. The fact that he never had anyone in his apartment and never woke up properly in the morning led him to ask himself: _Who the Hell is in my kitchen!?_

"Satoshi-kun! Breakfast! If I have to come in there and actually get you out of bed then you'd better watch out!" Kira's joking voice rang out from the kitchen. Memories of yesterday flooded back. _Ah, so there is a psychotic fallen angel, in the form of a runaway vagrant, in my kitchen, making breakfast. Brilliant. _Glancing over at the clock he gathered it was 8.05.

"Ah! Daisuke's going to be here in less than an hour!" he quickly grabbed his glasses, pushing them ungracefully onto his face.

"Satoshi!" Kira's footsteps resounded down the hallway and suddenly before he knew it a very energetic red head was dragging him out of bed and down the hallway to the kitchen. _Why do I know so many energetic red-heads? Where do they get their energy from!?_

"You know, Satoshi, you really should get out and do some grocery shopping at least once a year," Kira commented putting a plate with toast, bacon, and eggs in front of him, followed by a giant mug of tea.

"Mm. This isn't from my kitchen … is it?" Satoshi looked suspiciously over at Kira who sat down with exactly the same breakfast.

"Heck, no! I took the liberty of doing your grocery shopping for you this morning. I know how difficult being a commander whilst juggling school and a psychotic maniac inside you can be," she put on a dramatic look of distress before breaking into laughter.

"Thank you for your kind sympathy. I'll have you know it is actually very difficult," Satoshi replied as indignantly as someone as emotionless as him could.

"But seriously, it wouldn't kill you to do some shopping once in a while. If you expect to catch Dark you need to at least keep your strength up," she stated simply, eyeing off the empty salt shaker.

"It might. By the way are you feeling better after last night?" he avoided looking at her.

"Way to change the subject, Captain Obvious!" she gave him a mock thumbs up, "But thank you for asking, I'm much better. I woke up at about one o'clock, I think, and raided your pantry because I hadn't eaten for sixteen hours."

"Kira!" Satoshi cut in with concern, "Why don't you tell me these things?! I could have given you something yesterday!"

"No you couldn't have. There was nothing in there but a jar of Milo!" she cried out huffily.

Satoshi sat back in his chair again and looked at her, amusement showing in his eyes, "You sat in my kitchen at one o'clock in the morning eating a jar of Milo, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Kira looked shiftily at her plate then back to Satoshi, a huge smile spreading across her face, "Oh! You'd better go shower; your little red head boyfriend is going to be here any minute!"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!!" Satoshi yelled, nearly choking on the last of his breakfast before dashing off down the corridor leaving Kira almost rolling on the floor with laughter gasping words which sounded awfully close to "the look on your face!"

* * *

_Ok, this is really weird. I'm actually standing on the front door step of Satoshi's apartment. Never thought I'd ever end up here._

'Even though you wished for it,' Dark lazily commented, trying to hide his fear behind a mask of indifference.

'That's not true Dark!' Daisuke quickly retorted only to be contradicted by the bright red spreading through his face.

'Just push the damn doorbell and get this over and done with,' Dark's voice was firm and the nervous undertones escaped Daisuke.

Daisuke stood for a moment first looking over the apartment. It was fairly small but new. There were four others surrounding his all occupied by young adults by the looks of the place. The outside was impeccably neat and Daisuke, knowing Satoshi, expected to see the inside just as neat and orderly.

"Niwa?"

"ARGH!" Daisuke yelled, jumping high enough to knock over a potted plant with a loud crash but not nearly high enough to jump out of his skin. He slowly turned around to see Satoshi leaning in the door way looking oddly down at him. _Wow, he's not in school uniform. _

'What a great surprise.' Dark blandly commented, whilst Daisuke stared, mouth agape, at Satoshi in his jeans and open white shirt over a blue top the same colour as his eyes. 'Daisuke! Snap out of it! He's staring at you!'

"Oh, um. Hi Hiwatari-kun! Sorry about your plant!" he bent down and madly tried to push dirt back into the pot. Suddenly two very pale, slender hands were next to his sweeping the dirt into small piles. Daisuke glanced at Satoshi who seemed completely engrossed in the task, never noticing how close they were. He couldn't see the faint tinge of pink crossing Satoshi's face when their hands accidentally touched. _Ah! Dark he's really close now! Why do I feel so weird!? What do I do!?_

"Hey, did I hear a giant crash out here!?" a shadow appeared in the doorway and Daisuke found himself looking up at the strange girl he had met yesterday. _Oh no, I don't remember her name! I was a bit … dazed when she introduced herself. _

'It's Kira, loverboy.'

'Dark!'

"Nothing much. Niwa-kun just had a little … encounter with the pot plant," Satoshi dusted his hands on his jeans.

"Oh, hi Kira! Nice to see you again!" Daisuke smiled kindly not noticing he was still on the ground. It only registered when Satoshi held out a hand to help him up. He took it rather embarrassedly, hoping the red he knew was rising on his cheeks again would be interpreted as the cold. Satoshi's hand was actually warm, not cold like he expected, and sent a tingling sensation from his hand all the way up his arm.

"Same here Daisuke! Oh and don't worry, you two get on with your math. I'll clean this up. And for Goodness sake Satoshi put a jumper on! I know your trying to show off but you don't need to put your health at risk while you do it!" and with this she ushered the two boys inside, Satoshi giving her death glare the entire way.

'What did she mean by that Dark?'

'… are you seriously asking me that question?'

'Yes!'

'Then you don't get to know the answer.'

"She's lovely isn't she?" Satoshi commented dryly showing Daisuke to the table in the living room that served as a dining table and a general work station.

"Er, yes. How do you know Kira anyway? She isn't from around here … is she?" Daisuke asked as he took off the giant red scarf his mother had induced him to wear with threats of frostbite, and seated himself at the table.

"No, no. She was born in Russia but lived here for awhile. I met her at the orphanage when we younger. You've probably noticed her accent, yes?" Daisuke nodded, "Well, she lives everywhere because people keep … giving her back to orphanages. She mainly lives in England now but she can still speak fluent Russian, and Japanese."

"Quite a feat, don't you think?" Kira joked as she passed them with a bundle of shirts, having finished her other task.

"Yes, thank you Kira," Satoshi looked over his glasses at her.

"Wow! That's amazing! … What is she doing?" Daisuke had been following Kira around with his eyes and failed to notice that Satoshi had opened his math book and was flicking through it. Something around Kira's neck had caught his attention.

'Dark! Did you see that? She has a black ribbon tied around her neck!'

'It's been there since the first time you saw her, loverboy. You were just to engrossed in Satoshi to notice.'

'I was not!! She was wearing a scarf Dark!'

'Well, I managed to notice and I wasn't drooling over a certain creepy commander!'

"Putting my life into order is what she calls it. Obsessive compulsive cleaning disorder is what I call it," he replied never lifting his eyes from the book. A small smirk appeared and left.

'Is Satoshi actually joking with me?!'

'Yeah I'm surprised too, Dai-chan! He's the last person on earth whom I thought would have a sense of humour!

'Da-ark!'

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked, pointing to a page in Daisuke's workbook, "What is this?"

"Hm?" Daisuke turned to find Satoshi looking at a page that had a scribbled sketch of the person currently asking him the question. He had done it in math class when he had been really bored. The sketch was in pencil but was very lifelike. Satoshi was leaning on his desk with the morning sunlight coming in from a window behind him. "Agh! That! Um, well, it's nothing!"

"It's very good," Satoshi looked over his glasses at Daisuke who was steadily avoiding his gaze.

"Um, thanks. Oh, look! Here's the project!" Daisuke said quickly flipping through a couple more pages, blushing furiously. Satoshi lifted his eyebrows very slightly at Daisuke.

"Why is there a drawing of me in his math book?" Satoshi pondered as Daisuke babbled on about math. He could barely make out what he was saying.

"Well, well. Someone has a little inferior admirer," Krad's observed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Satoshi replied with one of Kira's more favoured comebacks.

"Don't use that little minx's remarks with me Satoshi or you will be sorry!" with this Krad retreated again, sending brooding vibes to Satoshi.

_Someone really has it out for Kira since yesterday … and every single day before that. _

"But I just don't see how you'd fit this information onto a graph. How do you know which one is represented by _y_?" Daisuke said sadly.

"Pardon?" Satoshi shook himself out of his reverie and noticed that he had been staring at Daisuke the entire time. _Dammit. I really should listen._

"To put this information into a graph," Daisuke pointed to a block of writing, Satoshi's eyes not following Daisuke's hand in the least, "Would the _y_ axis have the time on it or people?" his big innocent eyes flew up to Satoshi's.

"Ok … well which one is the dependant variable?" Satoshi sighed realising this was going to take awhile but he was prepared to do anything to sit next to Daisuke for two hours.

* * *

**A/N:  
**There's not much Sat/Dai in here either, a bit but not as much as I know you would all like. I meant for this chapter to be much shorter so I could fit it all in but I think it would be better to stop here.

Thanks for all the reviews for Chap 1! It really helps and motivates me to keep going when you give such great reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one in a week or two!

**Edit:** Just cleaning up the story a bit - grammer, spelling - gosh my use of apostrophes is appalling...if my English teacher could see this...


	3. The Fountain Of Sorrow

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fountain of Sorrow**

Kira watched the two boys while she wandered around Satoshi's apartment doing various cleaning jobs that never seemed to get done. She knew it wasn't Satoshis fault. Living with Krad inside him was probably hell, apart from the fact that he still went to school and was part of the police force.

She dared not go near his desk in the study, which was littered with assorted police forms, museum blueprints and broken pens. Half empty coffee mugs, that had been sitting there for God knows how long, were used as paperweights and the small lamp at the desk had collected so much dust it appeared to be grey instead of its usual black. She preferred to dust around it instead.

The whole apartment was stark white and he had indicated to Kira in various emails between the two that he wanted to paint it; he just didn't have the time. It was sad, she thought, because it made the entire place feel so hostile, so … lifeless. _He really needs someone in his life and I know just who but nooo, he keeps ignoring the fact! He doesn't have to be alone ... he knows that, he's just afraid ... like always. _Satoshi was afraid of being hurt again, and so he would crawl back into his emotionless shell when anyone drew near enough. The only people he had ever come close to letting past that emotionless façade were Kira, because he couldn't avoid her and her general happiness, and Daisuke, because he loved and needed Daisuke more than anything in the world.

The person Kira knew Satoshi needed the most was currently sitting right next to him, with a very confused look on his face. It was now almost beyond obvious that the two liked each other. You just had to look at the way Daisuke almost went as red in the face as his hair when Satoshi leaned over to point something out to him; or the way Satoshi would look over his glasses at Daisuke with an amused, caring look in his eyes that was easy to miss if you weren't watching. Sadly, Daisuke wasn't watching. He was staring blankly at the piece of paper on the table, his head cocked to one side as if that would make his brain function better.

"Well, if you have _x_ over 10 equals 4 over 7 you just cross multiply, yes?" Satoshi asked calmly. Daisuke nodded but his nod was quickly followed by a 'no'. Kira smiled as Satoshi proceeded to explain everything all over again. Satoshi usually didn't have patience with people who couldn't understand what he was on about, but she knew he'd wait until the ends of the earth to explain something to Daisuke. _How come they haven't noticed!? It's so obvious!_

'Perhaps they have but they know it can never be,' Angel's soft voice drifted in from the back of Kira's mind like a swirling fog.

'Perhaps. Or perhaps they're just idiots,' Kira retorted as she watched the two boys accidentally bump heads as they leaned in to look at something in Daisuke's book.

"Ah! Hiwatari-kun, I'm sorry!" Daisuke quickly started rambling apologies whilst rubbing the front of his head.

"Niwa," Satoshi's face was emotionless but his voice wavered and a faint blush was showing across his cheeks.

"Yes, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi hopefully. Kira had no idea what he was hoping for. An amazing confession of love because they bumped heads...? _That would be nice, _she thought dryly.

"It's okay, Dai- I mean Niwa-kun," Satoshi had regained composure somewhat.

"You can call me Daisuke…if you want…" Daisuke voice trailed off as he looked back down at the paper again.

"Alright … Daisuke-kun, but you would have to call me Satoshi, okay?" Satoshi was looking equally uncomfortable as if they were saying this over a microphone or something.

"Sure, Hi-Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke's face lit up. He had no idea why he felt so happy when Satoshi called him by his first name. It made him feel...

'Warm and fuzzy inside, Dai-chan!?'

'Shut up, Dark,' Strangely enough, Dark was right. Dark was never right! Well, not usually.

* * *

"Thanks heaps, Satoshi-kun! I would have never known what to do without your help!" Daisuke beamed one of his famous 'happy smiles' at Satoshi as he packed up his books.

"You're welcome," was all Satoshi could manage. He'd never really had anyone thank him with such sincerity before.

"Oh, you're leaving already, Daisuke-kun?!" Kira came out of the kitchen with a cloth and bucket of water in her hands. Somehow Satoshi knew this conversation wasn't going to end without Kira saying something to embarrass Daisuke and, most likely, him.

"Yes," Daisuke appeared happy like always on the outside but Satoshi could hear the annoyed undertones in his voice which meant he was arguing with Dark, "Satoshi helped me with all the math so yeah…I'm going now…"

'C'mon! Ask him out Daisuke! You know you want to!' Dark teased. He wanted to leave as much as Daisuke didn't want to, but he couldn't resist the chance to tease his little host.

'What! With his friend standing right there?! I mean, no! I don't want to go out with Satoshi! He's my best friend!' Daisuke retorted not noticing the silent eye battle between Satoshi and Kira.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked dazedly, wondering why they were now both staring at him.

"I was just asking if you two would like to show me around the town quickly, before it gets dark, because I've never been here before," Kira said before glancing at Satoshi.

"Would you like to, Daisuke-kun?" Satoshi looked in his direction but avoided eye contact. Again Daisuke's heart leapt when Satoshi said his name but he quickly gained control of himself before he floated into fairy land.

"Y-yeah, that'd be great!" Daisuke stuttered happily.

"You two better put jackets on; it's freezing out there. And it gets even colder when you're on the bike," Satoshi said donning his own jacket from the front hallway.

"...Bike?" Daisuke put his books back down on the table and followed Satoshi down the hallway, zipping up his jacket.

"It'll be the quickest way to show Kira around. It's going to get dark soon and we'll freeze if we're not back before then," there was a hint of amusement in Satoshi's voice as he handed a motorbike helmet to the very afraid Daisuke.

"Keys," Kira gently threw a pair of keys to Satoshi before wrapping her blue scarf tightly around her neck. Satoshi caught them without looking up.

"Oh, I love Satoshi's bike!" Kira said happily as she caught the helmet that had been thrown rather hard at her with ease.

'Dark … why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?!' Daisuke started panicking in his head.

'You'll be fine, you big cry baby. Creepy boy is there to protect you.'

Satoshi looked down and noticed that Daisuke was fiddling with his helmet nervously. He waited before Kira had gone out the front door before he leant down and whispered next to Daisuke's ear, "You'll be fine."

Daisuke nearly jumped out of his skin, again, when he noticed how close Satoshi was, "T-thanks."

Satoshi pulled back and smiled warmly at Daisuke … who thought he was going to faint with happiness.

"C'mon you guys! It's absolutely freezing out here!" Kira's voice broke the boys reverie and they quickly headed out, red tinting their faces.

"Considering that you come from Russia, I find it hard to believe you feel the cold," Satoshi commented dryly before putting on his helmet. He glanced at Daisuke who was having serious trouble getting his helmet on. Satoshi leaned over and firmly pushed down on the helmet which clunked into place on Daisuke's head. Kira stifled her laughter by going into a small coughing fit. Red hair sprouted from under the helmet on all sides, leaving Daisuke will very little room to see.

"Thanks, Satoshi-kun," Daisuke mumbled almost incoherently whilst trying to push hair out of his eyes.

"Hm, I think Daisuke needs to sit in the middle. He seems to have … very little experience with motorbikes, don't you agree, Satoshi?" Kira smiled 'innocently' at Satoshi.

"Hn."

* * *

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Dark! Help me please!' Daisuke was currently whizzing threw traffic, clinging to Satoshi like he was going to die. Which he thought was going to happen. He buried his face deeper into Satoshi's jacket.

'Why do I need to help you? You're happy where you are, aren't you?' Dark mumbled, having being woken up by Daisuke's yelling.

'Not really!' Daisuke closed his eyes tight as another car flew past. The biting wind suddenly stopped and he heard Satoshi and Kira speaking. This happened a few times but Daisuke was happier to just sit there, silently enjoying the warmth radiating from Satoshi.

'You're hugging Creepy Boy; what more could you want? Now leave me 'lone,' Dark rolled back over and went to sleep, oblivious to Daisukes verbal abuse.

Suddenly, after what seemed forever to Daisuke they stopped again. Looking up he realised they were next to the main park.

"Well, there's the park you wanted to see so much. If you want to see the water fountain you can hop off and see it but I think I'll stay here," Satoshi was saying, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Thank you, Satoshi! I swear I'll be two seconds!" Kira jumped off the bike, discarding her helmet on the seat behind Daisuke. She walked off down the path and soon disappeared behind some trees. Daisuke let his head rest against Satoshi's back again.

"Daisuke? Are you alright back there?" a low voice filled with concern came from in front of him.

"Yes," he mumbled into Satoshi's black, leather jacket.

"I'll take us back after this. It's just that Kira really wants to see this fountain," a warm hand rested on the one Daisuke had wrapped around Satoshi's waist. Daisuke resisted the urge to pull back in fear before relaxing.

"Why does she want to see it so much?" Daisuke turned his head so he could see the park.

A picture of the beautiful fountain in the middle of the park came to him. It depicted, in white stone, a stunning angel in a flowing robe reaching her hands out to another angel, a man this time, who was on his knees and was turning away from her. The female angel had a mournful expression on her face and her long, fluid hair fell elegantly around her face. The male angel had long hair too, and looked a lot like the female. His face however showed a look of disgust as he turned away from the females help. His robe started at his waist and collected on the ground around his knees. Water flowed from the small platform they were on, into the fountain below. It was a beautiful statue, and Dark agreed with him. It was called the "Fountain of Sorrow". The male angel was familiar but Daisuke had never really thought about it. Dark, on the hand, knew exactly who it was.

"She's like us, Daisuke-kun. You know, the female angel on the fountain?" Satoshi explained as he looked down at Daisuke who nodded, "She is called Angel, and she lives within Kira."

"Kira-san?!"

"Yes. She is a creation of the Hikari clan but broke away when she refused to fight the Niwas. She lives from host to host, trying to do good for common people. I'm not sure if Kira knows or not, but it usually ends up killing the host," Satoshi's voice was low and his hand tightened unconciously around Daisuke's.

"T-the other angel?" Daisuke stuttered, not believing that there could be any other than the two fallen angels that resided within Satoshi and himself.

"Krad." Dark and Satoshi said simultaneously.

"Is it possible to be separate from Krad or Dark or Angel?" Daisuke looked hopefully up at Satoshi who looked away.

"Only at the expense of the host's life."

"Oh," Daisuke's face fell, "So, you're always going to be stuck with Krad until…"

"Until I die?" Satoshi looked away, "Yes."

Daisuke could not offer any comfort other than to hug Satoshi evenly more tightly around the waist. It wasn't so bad being stuck with Dark for eternity but Krad…surely it would kill anyone.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hopefully there was a bit more Sato/Dai fluff in there for you, and also that Kira's role in this story is becoming a bit clearer!

Sorry it took so long for me to update but school has becoming a nightmare lately. I will hopefully get the next chapter up and running in the next 2 weeks. Lots of ideas, so little time!

**Edit:** Just cleaning up grammar, spelling, really bad word choices etc.


	4. Sleep Heals All

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sleep Heals All**

It had begun to snow lightly when they finally returned to Satoshi's apartment. It was all rather sudden and after much discussion, one very long phone call to Emiko and Kira giving Satoshi some very strange looks, it was agreed that Daisuke had better stay the night. According to Emiko there was a freak snow storm coming …and she usually knew what was going on.

"Alright mum, I'll see you in the morning then," Daisuke happily talked away into the phone whilst Satoshi busied himself in the background with their soaking wet jackets. He was listening to every word Daisuke said with growing happiness and apprehension.

"Yes, mum. I will. Yes, mum. Ye-what!? Muuuuum… Can you -? Can you please just put Dad on?" Daisuke whined. Satoshi had no idea what Daisuke's mother had said but just listening into this side of the conversation was very amusing. _If only I could hear the entire thing…_

"Looking for hope, are we Satoshi-sama?" a silky voice slid into Satoshi's thoughts.

"Well, well. Someone's been quiet for a while now, haven't they?" answering Krad's question with another was a tactic Satoshi usually employed with his fallen angel. It angered Krad but at least it got him off the topic of Daisuke.

"You mean ignoring you and your date," Krad lazily twirled a loose strand of hair around his finger wondering how much longer he would have to endure the close proximity of Dark for.

"He's not my date," Satoshi replied flatly, hanging the jackets on a chair over a small heating vent in the floor.

"Very well. Just hope that I keep ignoring you and your little boyfriend … Master," his mocking tone faded as Satoshi prepared to launch into a big and well rehearsed speech on how he could never be with Daisuke because of Krad and Dark and their violent family history. Krad never gave him the chance. He knew it already and was well on his way to ignoring it.

"Do you need any help with that, Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke was standing next to him, and had been for the past three and a half minutes, watching Satoshi. Satoshi's lips had been moving and yet his face betrayed nothing more than a slight furrowing of his eyebrows to suggest what his private conversation was about. At Daisuke's words Satoshi's eyes had snapped into focus and he looked rather flustered. _That's so cute. Satoshi can actually manage to be flustered! _

'Oh no … we've gone into the "he's so cute" stage.' Dark was mock gagging in the back of Daisuke's head.

'Dark! … well … he is,' Daisuke said slowly. He could see Dark mouth agape in his mind.

'Do you know what you just admitted!?' Daisuke blocked Dark out of his thoughts before the thief could elaborate. Instead he looked back over to Satoshi who was regarding him with an amused look.

"No, no. It's fine," Satoshi's last words were drowned out by a loud crash in the kitchen. Rushing to the source of the noise they found Kira sprawled on the floor with various pots, pans and saucepan lids everywhere, including one on her head. There were a couple of muffled sounds from underneath the pot whilst Kira pulled it off her head.

"What was that Kira?" Satoshi asked in a playful tone, one eyebrow raised as he picked up a couple of things.

"Who the _hell_ puts matches to light the stove at the back of the pots and pans cupboard!?" was the matter-of-fact retort in English.

"What did she say?" Daisuke looked confusedly at Satoshi.

"She said she slipped," Satoshi glanced up at Daisuke while handing him a saucepan. His normally ice blue eyes glinted with amusement and their depth increased. Suddenly they had become much more entrancing than usual and Daisuke was sure he would fall into them. It took everything he had to not lean down and …

"Like hell I did, Satoshi Hikari," Kira said dryly in Japanese, cutting across Daisuke's fantasy that had gone downhill quite quickly from there. She picked herself up off the floor, all the while muttering something in Russian that neither of them could understand. They glanced at each other before quickly looking away. Kira seemed not to notice ... seemed.

Truly she had been watching them ever since she'd managed to pull the pot off her head. She had seen Daisuke almost fall head over heels onto her blue headed friend because he was staring so hard. _Heh, this was easier than Satoshi made it out to be in his emails. I can't believe they haven't just fallen into each others arms as it is._

'Not all of us are as … forward as you, Kira,' Angel watched the two boys with just as much amusement but for very different reasons.

"So, dinner anyone?" Kira grabbed a saucepan with a rather vengeful look in her eye.

"Oh God…" Satoshi put a hand over his face. Daisuke just stood there with a very scared look on his face.

* * *

The wind was picking up and it battered the windows harshly. The wooden shutters of the apartment were firmly closed but even if they had been open, the only thing the three occupants would have been able to see was white.

Dinner was uneventful except for an instant where Kira asked if Daisuke had a girlfriend which caused both boys to choke on their food. And well, maybe the food was quite a phenomenon in itself. Satoshi managed to turn his choking into polite coughing while Daisuke explained that he used to have a girlfriend until they broke up two months ago. Satoshi had cautiously and rather curiously asked why it hadn't worked out with Harada-san. Daisuke said they had both liked other people. Nothing more on the subject was said.

"You guys seriously do not understand how nice it is having people who actually wash their dishes!" Kira sighed as she dried the dish Satoshi handed to her.

"The Bladebreakers are really _that_ bad?" Satoshi asked calmly handing another dish to Daisuke who as staring, mouth agape at Kira

"Well, Rei is an angel with cleaning and Kai is alright on good days, which are more often now," with this she stopped and laughed before continuing. No one really knew what she was on about, "but the rest of them…if I could get my hands on that Tyson…" Kira wrung an invisible neck in front of her.

"You lived with the Bladebreakers!?" Daisuke was still staring in awe.

"Not as good as it sounds. Yes, they're good at beyblading, that's a given, but good grief! The general chaos of that household! It's kinda fun actually," Kira laughed outright at the fascinated look on Daisuke's face.

"That's the last one," Satoshi said tiredly. Daisuke glanced at him while Kira chatted away happily in the background to him. Really, he wasn't taking a word she said. Not being rude or anything but he was rather preoccupied. _He looks so tired...and pale._

'He always looks like that, Dai-kun.'

'Is it because of Krad, Dark?' Daisuke asked anxiously.

'No, Dai,' Dark knew _his_ angel wouldn't harm another, 'It's us… well, us and the damn police force.'

'Oh…but-' 

"Earth to Daisuke!?" Kira's face suddenly came into clear view. Satoshi was gazing at him from behind Kira's red hair with a very foreign look on his face. He was looking at Daisuke almost … affectionately. It caused our poor little Dai to nearly faint with happiness. But as soon as Satoshi saw Daisuke looking at him, his face immediately became a mask again.

"Hm? Sorry?" Daisuke mused that he really should listen to people more carefully instead of holding long and complex discussions with Dark that went nowhere.

"You seem to tune out a lot, don't you?" Kira laughed kindly, "I said 'You think watching a movie would be fun, don't you?'"

"Oh, yeah. That'd be great!" Daisuke responded enthusiastically.

Needless to say Kira's version of watching a movie included forcing Daisuke and Satoshi to sit next to each other and of course to watch a pathetically girly, romantic movie. She chose "How to lose a guy in 10 days". Yes, it annoyed her but she was willing to, as Angel put it, 'torture herself' to see Satoshi be uncomfortable.

Satoshi's couch rather lacked the space for three people because he didn't have much company, per sae. Satoshi was stuffed in the middle and didn't even have enough room to move his arm to adjust his glasses.

"Why are you specifically choosing a movie you loathe, may I ask?" Satoshi looked pointedly at Kira while she made herself comfortable next to him.

"Because Krad begged me to put it on," she laughed. Satoshi could hear Krad growling in the back of his mind. Satoshi opened his mouth to tell her it wasn't a good time to anger Krad but was cut off with "Shh! It's starting!"

Within the first half hour Kira had fallen asleep, her head resting on Satoshi's shoulder.

The movie wasn't particularly … interesting, but Daisuke didn't really mind his close position to Satoshi. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and their arms had been caught almost intertwined when Kira had told Satoshi to "budge over a bit". Somewhere along the line he began to slowly fall asleep and found himself also resting his head against Satoshi. He could feel Satoshi's chest rise and fall with every breath.

Suddenly the warmth was gone. Daisuke opened his eyes and through a veil of sleep watched Satoshi deftly pick up the limp body of Kira and move away. Soon he came back, switching off the remaining lights as he went.

"Daisuke-kun, are you awake?" Satoshi's voice was different from usual. He wasn't awake enough to know why though. He nodded and Satoshi pulled his friend off the couch. Daisuke stumbled and Satoshi put Daisuke's arm over his shoulders with a small laugh, "The movie was _that_ boring then?"

The two managed to make their way to Satoshi's bedroom, with Satoshi apologising that he didn't have another bed. Daisuke mumbled something along the lines of 'that's alright' before being thrown some spare pyjamas. Satoshi disappeared again before reappearing in pyjamas. Daisuke crawled under the covers as Satoshi pulled the shutters closed.

"Hey… Satoshi-kun?" he asked blearily as Satoshi climbed under the covers.

"Yes?" he removed his glasses and rolled over to face the red head.

"Do you ever think your actually going to catch Dark?" he asked randomly thinking of his mother who was bound to send a note anytime soon.

Satoshi sighed heavily and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, "No, Daisuke-kun."

"Then, why do you still try? Is it … because Krad wants to kill Dark?" Daisuke was still watching Satoshi, hazily admiring his cold beauty. He's like a marble statue, Daisuke decided, his mask is beautiful and cold but you look for what you know must lie behind it.

"Hm," he smirked at the white ceiling, "Krad doesn't want to kill anyone, I don't think. Not anymore. I want to catch Dark because ... that's what I exist to do, I suppose. I don't think I'll ever catch Dark, because I don't want to."

"But you just said that's what you live to do…" Daisuke looked confusedly at Satoshi.

"It is … but … I don't want to catch you. And I don't want to hurt you either, Daisuke-kun, but I have no choice. I'll hurt you if I catch you and I'll hurt you if I don't try ... so I just leave it as it is," he trailed off, refusing to look at Daisuke.

"I think you hurt me more than you know, anyway," Daisuke mumbled drowsily, almost entirely asleep.

"What?" Satoshi sat up quickly and looked intently at Daisuke who yawned.

"Hm?" Daisuke didn't even open his eyes. His bright red hair stuck out at angles and he was wearing a t-shirt that was much to big for him but to Satoshi he was adorable.

"What did you jut say?" the blunette inquired, not sure he had heard correctly.

"I said goodnight … didn't I?" Daisuke blinked at Satoshi earnestly.

"Oh, of course. Good night Niwa…" Satoshi looked despondently at the covers.

"Daisuke-kun," the younger boy corrected gently before falling asleep.

"Goodnight … Daisuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N:**  
Hoorah, it's finally finished! It took me ages to do so I'm sorry I haven't posted it sooner!

Well, the bladebreakers accidentally appeared again. Sorry. Heh. I won't promise it won't happen again cause really, that's not a great idea.

Thank you all so much for your continued reviews! What would I do without you all!?

**Edit:** Cleaning up, yadda yadda yadda.


	5. Fuyu No Kaze

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fuyu no Kaze (Winterwind)**

Daisuke had drifted off to sleep quickly but Satoshi on the other hand had spent a long time silently watching the boy, tears glistening in his eyes but never falling. He never allowed them to. Dark had watched the older boy with the slightest hint of compassion. _He's not that bad after all … and I suppose we do give him a hard time. And most of the time Daisuke doesn't even realise he's doing it … he's still weird though. _

Finally, Satoshi had brushed Daisuke's hair gently out of the younger boy's face and fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion. When Dark was sure the young commander wouldn't wake up and cuff him, he slowly changed into his own form and slipped out from underneath the covers. He made his way over to the shutters and opened them. A world of pure white lit up by a brilliant full moon greeted him.

"I'm assuming you're awake, Krad," Dark said calmly to the open night. A slight sound of gentle rustling came from behind him and suddenly warm arms encircled his waist.

"How can I sleep when you are so near yet I am trapped?" a voice like silk came from beside Dark's ear. Loose strands of blonde hair fell into his view, caressing the side of his face gently. Dark leant back into the warmth of his forbidden angel.

"Emiko will send out a note soon," Dark commented as he watched the slowly falling snow. Krad's arms tightened around him.

"How do you know?" his voice was quiet. The thief shrugged carelessly.

"I haven't stolen anything in over a month," he turned his head and nestled it into Krad's neck. He remembered the last time he had stolen. It wasn't the artwork he remembered most vividly though. It was the stolen kisses, the taste of blood in his mouth, the constant nagging feeling of knowing that soon Daisuke and Satoshi would wake up and he would be cast back into the cold. Again.

"I'll be waiting…" Krad's lips found his in a gentle kiss. His words, no matter how much Dark wanted to hear them, were the poison that was slowly eating away at them both.

"I know," Dark broke away and looked over the snow again sadly; all of his usual gallant, roguish self had disappeared, "This can't go on forever … they'll know soon…"

Suddenly the distinct shuffle of feet over carpet could be heard outside the door followed by coughing. The two fallen angels held their breath. Water began running in the kitchen and footsteps came past again. Finally, they heard the click of a door closing and they could breathe again.

"This is too dangerous. Satoshi and Kira are light sleepers. I don't know about your host…" Krad smirked at his last comment.

"I'm not sure Daisuke would notice if his hair was on fire," Dark's smile faded, "Do we have to leave?"

"It will be dawn soon," Krad took his angel's hand and dragged Dark back over to Satoshi's bed, his long blonde hair fading to blue as he did so.

* * *

Satoshi blinked at the bright light that was filtering through the open window. _I could have sworn I closed that last night…_The room was a bright, white blur and he instinctively reached over for his glasses. As he did there was a small moan of protest at the sudden movement and he stopped midway. Looking down Satoshi suddenly noticed the weight on his chest. The bright red hair followed. _Ok… Daisuke …is… lying… across… me. _Daisuke's head was on Satoshi's shoulder and his arm was protectively thrown across Satoshi's chest as if his 'possession' might vanish.

"Er, Daisuke-kun?" Satoshi asked quietly. Daisuke mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled into Satoshi's side more, "Daisuke-kun!" he repeated more loudly.

"Wha?" Daisuke blinked curiously at the blue haze in front of his eyes.

"Niwa-kun, what are you doing?" Satoshi instinctively called Daisuke by his last name, surrounding himself once more with the barriers he had let down.

"Huh?" Daisuke lifted up his head, blinking vigorously. Suddenly he noticed where he was, "Ah! I'm sorry Satoshi-kun!"

It would just happen to be then that the door burst open and Kira bounded in happily. She took one look at them, their red flushed faces, laughed and left again saying, "I was going to get you up for breakfast but maybe you don't want to get up! And I'm sure Dark agrees with me!"

The two boys looked at each other and scrambled out of bed quickly.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Kira asked as she watched Daisuke practically do a dance of happiness because of the snow that covered everything outside the windows. Satoshi was watching Daisuke's happy dance too but spared a withering glare for Kira.

"I have no idea," the blunette replied stoically. Kira laughed before breaking into another round of coughing. Satoshi lifted an eyebrow at her but she waved off his curiosity.

"Oh! I know! Why don't we build a snowman!?" Daisuke's enthusiastic little voice piped in.

"Yeah, alright. I'm sure there's enough snow in the front yard to last a life time," Satoshi tried hard not to catch Daisuke's infectious smile.

* * *

What had started out as snowman building eventually ended up as snow wars. Satoshi versus the world, thanks to Kira.

Daisuke peeked out of their snowfort only to have another snowball hurled at his face. It hit him directly, yet again, and Daisuke retreated with snow slowly dripping down his jacket collar. He swore he could hear Satoshi laughing softly from his own snowfort opposite theirs.

"How did he get such good aim!?" Daisuke brushed the snow out of his hair.

"Well, you don't randomly become a police Commander overnight. You have to train. Plus, I swear that guy was just born with good aim. Even when we were younger in the orphanage! Pity he wasn't born with innate social skills," Kira laughed before promptly being hit on the head with a snowball.

"I _can_ hear you from where I am, you know."

"Shut up, Mr. Know-it-all!" Kira threw a snowball randomly over the snowfort, not really caring where it went.

'I think it landed somewhere over the fence. In fact it might have even hit that tree.' 

"Y-you were in the orphanage with Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke suddenly wasn't that fascinated with the war anymore.

"Yep, for awhile. Only way we ever became friends. Satoshi has … trouble with making new friends. I mean he's a nice guy. You just have to get past the millions of barriers he sets up because of his jerk of a father," Kira rolled her eyes, "And he'll never have a girlfriend to help him get past it all because he's completely gay but… Daisuke, are you okay?" Kira looked over at the stunned redhead. He looked as if someone had just hit him across the face with a frying pan.

"G-gay?" was all Daisuke managed to splutter out.

"Well, not that he's ever told me outright, but seriously…you haven't noticed? He's got girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre but he never says yes and oh my go-! You've never seen him in a suit, without his glasses!! He's so good looking!... And I say that as like, almost a sister. And he still says no," Kira pulled a stupid face but she became serious when she continued, "Instead he spends his time talking to you and capturing Dark. But I mean, thank God you exist Daisuke-kun. I don't know what Satoshi would do without your friendship. I worry about him … I'm not always here to make sure he isn't dead. And you actually care about him … thank you. Most people just think he's weird … which is understandable but that's not his fault. I still blame his adoptive father for everything. Jerk."

Daisuke meanwhile was sitting in the snow looking somewhat flustered. It's not everyday you find out so many thing about one of your best and most mysterious friends. Let alone from a random girl who came from nowhere. Kira was coughing again, quite violently.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke put a hand on her back, "Kira-san?"

Kira put her hand up in response but the coughing didn't cease. Suddenly a shadow passed over them.

"C'mon, Kira. This weather can't be good for you," Satoshi leaned down and put her arm over his shoulder, "Daisuke-kun, could you please take her other arm?"

"Oh, sure!" he quickly took her other arm and together they hoisted her up. Daisuke suddenly noticed she had stopped coughing but she was having trouble breathing. Satoshi's arm was resting across his. As they made their way through the door Kira finally collapsed.

"Why does she always do this?" Satoshi muttered under his breath as he was slammed into the door by her dead weight. She wasn't very heavy but the snow dragged her down.

"What?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi. _He must have lost his glasses somewhere. _They certainly weren't on his face anymore. His eyes had changed, Daisuke reflected, they were grey now … the colour of the winter sky.

Satoshi looked over at Daisuke who was studying him intently, "It's nothing. I just said she shouldn't have stayed out so long."

"What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" they laid her down on her bed after dragging the soaked outer garments off.

"Yes. She'll be fine," Satoshi pulled her blankets up gently and sat down on the bed next to her, "She's just… just…"

"She's just what, Satoshi?" Daisuke sat opposite him, but Satoshi looked away.

"She's just dying," Satoshi put his head in his hands.

"What?... I-I'm sorry," Daisuke put a comforting hand on Satoshi's back.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Satoshi leaned his head on Daisuke shoulder. Daisuke couldn't feel the tears as his jacket was already soaked.

"Are you sure? She doesn't look sick?" Daisuke tried to be optimistic… and ignore the deep urge to just put his arms around Satoshi and hug him. Satoshi just shook his head.

"Angel won't let her cure it," Satoshi tentatively put his arms around Daisuke who did the same.

"Angel?" Daisuke asked cautiously. Suddenly the phone rang. Satoshi looked up tiredly and got up. Daisuke watched him go. _No.. no, don't leave…_

'You're pathetic Daisuke.'

'…Shut up Dark.'

"Daisuke-kun?" Satoshi was leaning on the doorway.

"Hm?" Dai looked up. The look on Satoshi's face told him his day was about to go downhill, severely.

"I think I should take you home. I have to work tonight, I'm sorry. Dark has sent out a notice."

* * *

Daisuke was once again hanging onto Satoshi for dear life, cursing his friend's motorbike for all he was worth. Cold air rushed past before they came to a jolting stop.

"Daisuke-kun?" a voice came form above him.

"Yes?"

"So, it's not really Dark who sends out the notices?" Satoshi looked down at him with almost a small smile appearing on his face. Daisuke shook his head as he half got off, half fell off the motorbike. Suddenly a hand was under his, helping him up.

"I'm sorry about Kira-san, Satoshi-kun," he didn't let go of Satoshi's hand.

"Thank you. She wouldn't want sympathy though. She's headstrong like that," Satoshi smiled one of his rare smiles that only ever seemed intended for Daisuke, "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah," Daisuke looked despondently at the ground. Satoshi put his helmet back on and kick started his bike again.

Daisuke watched him disappear into the snow. A blue speck in the swirling white.

* * *

**A/N:  
**A rather short, rather fluffy chap but c'mon… I'm sick and you know you love it. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chap!

I've only ever read the manga until a few days ago when my friend found a brilliant link on the net where I can watch all the episodes! I have to say, it's a bit different to what I thought but still so good! I'm only up to episode 15 but Mia has defiantly made the black list. Riku is still cool, Risa is still…well Risa and Satoshi and Daisuke still should be together!!

Ja ne!

**Edit:** blah, blah. Cleaning up grammar etc. Wow, looking back on your own writing can be depressing. and hilarious.


	6. Ice and Snow

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ice and Snow**

"_Your eyes look into the darkness, don't they? Are those eyes really yours? Or is it the other you that is seeing through them?" _Daisuke's father's words resonated through his uneasy sleep. Satoshi was suspended in darkness, and the figure of Kosuke stood in front of him in a small circle of light.

"_I'm not originally from the Niwa family…but because of that…I believe I can see certain truths. Try to look into the light … as your real name implies," _the man smiled at him.

"_I don't know what you're talking about," _Satoshi heard himself say. No! his inner self cried out, I do know! I do want to look into the light! Don't leave me in the dark with them!

"_Gomen, gomen … it's just that I can't stand to see kids like you suffering,"_ Kosuke smiled again and looked exactly like Daisuke when he was embarrassed. Which was most of the time. I suffer for what I am destined to be, Satoshi felt a crystal tear fall slowly down his face. It left a small trail of blood behind it. I don't want to suffer, but I must, so I suffer alone. 

"_Daisuke is always worrying too, just like you. I hope that Daisuke will be able to understand that the past has nothing to do with you now," _Kosuke continued, unaware of Satoshi's thoughts. It has everything to do with us. We can't be friends because there are enemies living within us that wish to kill the other. The past has condemned us to this. 

"_You are not condemned Elliot, look past your curse to the person you love and you will overcome all barriers," _Kosuke's eyes had glazed over and Satoshi knew this was no longer his memory. Elliot? But … Kosuke and the light began to fade.

"_No! Don't leave me here! Please don't leave! What do you mean? I don't understand!" _He cried out but the light faded to nothing and he was once again surrounded by the endless cold and dark with the faint sound of Krad's laughter floating in the background.

* * *

The darkness slowly faded away as Kira blinked. The world fuzzily came back in to view, but the sunlight coming through the window was retreating quickly. Dull pain thudded in her chest with every breath. It was suffocating and each small movement only led to more. She could feel the blood in her lungs rattle as she breathed slowly. _It's getting worse…_

Suddenly she noticed that her hand was warm. Looking down she saw Satoshi draped over the edge of the bed, facing her. His head was leaning on his hands which were tightly grasping hers. He was asleep and his breathing was calm yet she could see something in his face which told her he was troubled. The tracks of dried tears lined his face and his broken glasses lay next to him. _Oh Satoshi…_she sighed. _Daisuke is gone… Dark must have sent a note. What time is fate calling tonight? _

Carefully, she lifted her hand from underneath his and stroked his sky blue hair. _You used to be so happy before you found out who you really were and what you had done… _A tear rolled down Satoshi's cheek. _I know you are thinking of him. Who else causes you so much pain? _

"No! Don't leave me here! Please don't leave! What do you mean? I don't understand!" he suddenly cried out in his sleep. _I've heard him call out 'please don't leave me' before but 'I don't understand'?_

"K-kira?" a weary voice came from underneath her hand.

"Hey Commander, how's it going?" she asked gently in English. Satoshi wearily smiled up at her and wiped away the tears from his face.

"You've been living in England too long. It's gone to your head and now you're actually thinking in English," he smirked, smoothly avoiding the question.

"True. I forget which language I'm meant to be speaking and which to be thinking. It's all too confusing. Where's Daisuke-kun?" Kira refused to let him change the subject now. A faint blush crossed Satoshi's face but it left only desolation in its wake.

"Dark is stealing 'The Angel's Tears' tonight at seven fifteen," was the only answer she received. He did not meet her eyes. Kira's face fell.

"Of all the times to steal that," she sighed, "What time is it now?"

"Just past six o'clock," Satoshi glanced at his watch as he sat up in the chair he had been sitting in next to her bed and stared out the window.

"You had better go and find a spare pair of glasses then," she laughed, pain shooting through her, "How did that happen anyway?"

"_You_ knocked them off and they must have broken. I found them in the snow after I dropped Daisuke home," he replied dryly, ignoring Kira sticking her tongue out at him in a very immature way.

"How on Earth did you manage to drive without them?!" she was shocked. He looked away. Slowly she leaned over and picked them up. Looking through them she could see the world perfectly except for the long crack down one lens, "They're just … glass."

"Yes," he was looking down and his hair fell in front of his face, obscuring her view of him.

"Then…why?" she asked quietly. _There are so many things I will still never know about you, Satoshi…_

"It doesn't matter. You had better rest and I'd better get ready to go," he made to leave.

"I'm coming with you tonight," she called after him, trying to sit up.

"Kira, no! You can't come in the state you're in. Do you want it to get worse?!" he turned to her. He sat down on the bed next to her and helped her sit up.

"It's getting worse anyway. Please, Satoshi…I want to see them steal 'The Angel's Tears'. I just need some cough medicine and I'll be fine for a couple of hours. Please…" she grasped his hands pleadingly. He looked away from her.

"…We'll have to leave soon," he mumbled, letting her hug him happily before she cautiously got up. He sighed after she had left. _Something isn't right…_

_Elliot…_

* * *

**A/N:**

I know this chapter is really short but its holidays here and I wanted to update for you before I left for a week and a half vacation.

Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. And enjoy my very lame page breaks 'cause I'll be using them for awhile.

And yes, the words of Kosuke's up the top in italics are straight from the anime series so I do not own them. Neither do I own the story of Ice and Snow which is where Elliot comes from.

Enjoy your hols, everyone is Aus! Ja ne!

**Edit:** small changes, nothing mega-huge


	7. The Sunset of My Emotions

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sunset of My Emotions**

Daisuke was sitting in his room, staring out his window. He was clad in black clothing, which had various shining buckles strewn across it, that was much too big for him. His family had briefed him on what he was to steal; an ancient silver crown embedded with blue jewels and intricate patterns, "The Angel's Tears." _It sounds sad… Angel's shouldn't cry. _

'…everyone cries,' a serious voice in the back of his head slipped the thought into Daisukes mind.

'D-dark?'

'Who else would it be?' Dark rolled his eyes at his slow Tamer.

'Sorry…it's just that, that's probably the wisest and most sentimental thing I think I've ever heard you say,' Daisuke said confoundedly.

'And ever will hear most probably,' the seriousness had disappeared once more and Dark had turned back into Dark. Daisuke sighed and began watching Wiz jump excitedly around the room.

"Hey, Wiz. You're excited about going out again, aren't you?," he smiled down at the little ball of fluff that had just jumped on his lap.

"Kyuu!!," the sprite answered happily. The phone began to ring. _Maybe it's Satoshi. _Daisuke went to pick up the phone in his room but it stopped abruptly.

"Moshi, moshi. Niwa residence," he heard his mother's voice from downstairs, "No sorry, I think you have the wrong number." Daisuke sighed, not realising how much he desperately wanted to talk to the young Commander.

'I wonder what Satoshi does before we steal something…' Daisuke went back to his seat and looked out the window again vaguely.

'Probably some strange, creepy ritual to catch me,' Dark helpfully suggested.

Daisuke paused for a moment, mouth slightly agape, trying to comprehend the magnitude of Dark's strangeness. '…Has anyone ever told you you're weird?' 

'Many a time Dai, and it's always the same person,' Dark laughed but suddenly the image of white feathers and blonde hair flashed through Daisuke's mind. In the blink of an eye it had disappeared again. Daisuke shook his head. _Weird…_

"Dai-chan, sweetie! Are you ready?" his mother's voice resonated from the stairs up to his room.

"Sure, Mum!" he answered mechanically, glancing one last time out his window at the vibrant sunset. _It's beautiful. I wish I had the time now to paint it. Would he be watching it too? No…he couldn't be…_

* * *

Satoshi stood watching the clouds be slowly pulled into the setting sun. Streaks of red lit up the sky in the sun's last brilliant show of the day. It contrasted beautifully with the gleaming white snow that covered the balcony railing and the scene beyond it. A small smile gently settled itself on Satoshi's face, making him look genuinely happy, for once.

_Elliot… _his smile faded to uncertainty.

The dream was still haunting him. He could feel something moving in the air around him yet he still couldn't pinpoint what it was. He knew it had to do with the dream.

"Look past my curse…" he whispered, letting the biting air caress his face and whip his cerulean hair into his eyes, "…to the person I love…" _Daisuke. _

Krad's laughter suddenly filled his entire being.

"Still dreaming of the little red head, Satoshi-sama?" the Fallen Angel almost appeared behind him (1), his deadly arms wrapped tightly around Satoshi's neck.

"What's it to you?" Satoshi's reply was as cold as the snow that surrounded him.

"Well, after tonight one of them will not exist. And intend to keep Dark alive and kicking for my own entertainment," Krad smirked at the disturbed look on Satoshi's face. Meanwhile the blue haired teen tried desperately not to imagine what kind of 'entertainment' a kicking and screaming Dark would be.

"If you kill Daisuke, Dark will be gone too," he replied in a calm voice. The Fallen Angel pretended not to notice that the younger boy's arm was shaking uncontrollably.

"That's not what I was referring to. I-" Krad stopped short as the door behind him opened. He slowly slipped away like silk, back into the depths of Satoshi's consciousness. Satoshi let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding in. Kira raised an eyebrow but let it pass like so many other things.

"You do know you were calling out in your sleep?" she leaned her chin on his shoulder, casually surveying the scenery. It was Satoshi's turn to look surprised.

"I wasn't aware of it," he replied coolly. _Please say for the love of everything that I did not say in my sleep what I think I said._

"You said 'Don't leave me here. Please don't leave. What do you mean? I don't understand.'" he shifted slightly under her weight, "I've heard you say 'please don't leave me' a thousand times before but 'I don't understand'? That's a new one," the red head glanced up at him, but Satoshi's mask was in place.

"I don't remember any dream like that," he looked the other way and she stood up properly to get a good look at him.

"I can tell when you're lying to me," she stated simply, her piercing blue eyes roving over his face, "Was it a dream about Daisuke?"

"N-no," he stuttered quickly. _Please Kira… don't start this now. _Satoshi could feel Krad's presence in the back of his mind like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Liar. He's the only thing in the world that confuses the almighty Satoshi Hikari," she leaned against the railing and inspected him with an almost sad, yet amused look on her face, "All these years you hide your true self from everyone to stop the pain and then he comes along and all your barriers are useless."

"That's not true!" he glanced down and his eyes fell into shadow.

"Admit it! He has gotten past every single wall you ever put between yourself and normal people! And you refuse to acknowledge that! Satoshi… why!? Why won't you tell him?" she implored the cold boy. _If you refuse to see yourself, then I will force you to look in the mirror Satoshi._

"Because I could kill him if I did!" Satoshi yelled furiously. This response caused Kira to almost jump. He looked up at her and his eyes reflected the gleaming red sky. They were filled with a passion and fury Kira had never seen them possess. Then the blue sorrow began to bleed back in and his voice faded to choked sobs, "Because I'd rather see him hate me and live rather than…"

An eerie silence engulfed them. It was almost as if the world had suddenly stopped spinning at those very words. Kira watched the pain slowly seep back into Satoshi. Black clouds were gathering and slowly drawing towards the sun. The layers and layers of ice that Satoshi placed between his heart and everything else slid back into place.

Suddenly Satoshi's cell phone went off. The world was no longer a silent land of sorrow.

* * *

"I swear, this gets easier every time," Dark remarked cockily as he flew over the police.

'Well, you have been doing this for 300 years. I'd be a bit worried if you were worse than the police, who have only been around for 30 years,' Daisuke commented, laughing at Dark's offended look.

'That's unfair to say about the police. They're not that old! Creepy boy has only been around for half that time,' Dark smirked as it was now Daisuke's turn to look offended.

'Don't call him that!' the flustered red head babbled.

'Ohh, getting all defensive, are we?' Dark grinned as the bright red rose up in Daisuke's cheeks.

'Concentrate on where you're flying, Dark,' was the embarrassed and somewhat irrelevant reply.

Dark finished his round of taunting the police and swooped down to the museum rooftop. _How hard can this be? _A smirk crossed his face as his wings disappeared and he sailed through one of the museums many windows, breaking it open as he went.

Satoshi stood inside the dark museum, slightly covered from view in the shadows, watching the artwork that Dark would steal. Kira had almost begged to come with him but, in the end, this piece affected her too greatly and she knew it. He had left her in the snow, with empty words of comfort resounding in her ears.

_+Let me return you, to a home without windows.  
__My sinful place, a Chivalrous love.+_

Krad pulled at Satoshi's conscious, waves of deadly lullaby, willing him to submit. Satoshi watched his post steadfastly, refusing to acknowledge that a homicidal blonde lived within him. _I will not give into you._

"You know I am the only one who cares for you Satoshi-sama. I am the only one who wants what is best for you…" a cruel voice whispered mockingly in his ear.

"Liar! I will not give in to you tonight!" 

Satoshi looked over to the shining, silver crown that lay on a deep red cushion. It's blue gems caught the light, throwing it in hundreds of different directions, giving an amazing illusion of depth. Intricate designs flowed along it, subtly telling a tragic tale. _What a sad piece… An outcast angel of heaven taken in only to be rejected again… she made this and encased herself in it until she could find a way to be free…_

"Reminds you of someone, Satoshi-sama?" blue eyes flickered up.

_+Gather all the shredded feathers  
__And lay them before you+ _

Dark burst into the room, several police hot on his trail. Slamming the doors behind him, he pushed all his weight against it whilst the police on the other side did the same.

"Your skills are slipping, Dark…" Satoshi slowly walked towards a window and pulled down on the curtains, hard. The resulting crash made Dark swing around wildly.

"H-hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke's slightly shaken voice came from Dark's mouth. Satoshi raised an eyebrow as he carried over a curtain rod and shoved it between the door handles.

"I though it was Satoshi now…" the older boy said quietly, looking down, he masked his pain.

"W-why are you helping me?! ... Satoshi," Daisuke looked up at him and Satoshi found that Dark's eyes were red. The police banged against the door again.

"Damn! He must have blocked it with something! Where's the Commander!? What do you mean he can't be found!?" various voices came angrily from the other side of the door. Satoshi smiled slightly at his unit's general panic and disorder.

"Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke asked again, as his friend went over to the case containing the treasure he was to steal.

"This piece is particularly important to someone I care about, Daisuke-kun. Has your father, or perhaps grandfather, told you anything about 'The Angel's Tears'? The story behind it?" he gently ran his hand along the edge before letting it rest against the glass, creating a small outline of condensation.

"N-no…" Daisuke lied as he reluctantly let go of the door and walked over to Satoshi.

"There was an Angel who fell from heaven. The Hikari family found her in a field and took her in about 200 hundred years ago. She became a part of our families' feud, helping Krad capture Dark. She then rejected her part in capturing Dark and helped humans instead. She eventually fell in love with one of the Niwas…which my clan seems common at doing," at this point Satoshi looked up at Daisuke before continuing, "She was rejected by the Hikaris and was locked away for revenge…inside this artwork."

There was a loud whining noise from the door and a light appeared through the small cracks.

"Dammit! They've got the power saw!" Satoshi exclaimed and indeed it was true. The police had actually had a breakthrough idea for once and were sawing through the curtain rod. Daisuke's face dropped. Of all the times for the police force to grow a brain, this was certainly not the best.

"Damn!" Daisuke pressed in the code to turn off the security before hurriedly taking off the case and grabbing the silver crown.

"C'mon," Satoshi was over at the window, opening it and swinging out onto the ledge. Daisuke followed suit and paused for a moment to look back at the museum door. When he went to hoist himself onto the roof he found a hand waiting to pull him up.

"T-thanks," Daisuke muttered taking Satoshi's hand and allowing himself to be helped up. Daisuke could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and new the colour there probably matched his hair. _Thank goodness it's night and he can't see much! _

"Yeah well if he doesn't notice that, he's sure as hell gonna notice that you're staring at him," Dark's voice came from inside him. _Wait… inside me!?_

Daisuke nearly had a heart attack when he realised he had changed back into himself sometime without noticing and if Satoshi hadn't been there to pull him back, he probably would have fallen off the roof too.

"You, okay?" Satoshi asked calmly sitting down on the gently sloping roof.

"Yeah…" Daisuke looked over at him imploringly, "Why didn't you tell me I was me!?"

"That's an odd question," Satoshi said plainly, a small smile crossing his lips. Daisuke heaved a big sigh and sat down next to Satoshi. He turned the crown gently in his hands.

"You're right… the story behind this piece is sad…" Daisuke said softly, watching the twilight moons rays bounce off the crown's jewels.

"I never said it was sad,' Satoshi said sternly.

"No… but I can tell how you feel about something by your face. When something is sad your eyes are dark blue and you tend to look down," Daisuke said thoughtfully, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"Mm." Satoshi felt a tug at his presence. Blonde strands of hair flew before his vision but when he blinked they were gone. He was too close to Daisuke. He was feeling too much emotion. Time was running out. "Daisuke-kun, do you know where that Angel is now?"

"Still inside here?" the red head asked, lifting the crown. Satoshi shook his head.

"She escaped the artwork in the form of a young girl a long time ago. Since then she has moved from host to host with the use of this crown. Every ten years or so, this crown is stolen from wherever it is being stored and then returned the next day. The Angel uses it to move onto another host, but in the process something must be sacrificed. Usually the life of the host although sometimes it has been thought that it happens differently," Satoshi glanced over at Daisuke.

"Angel...Kira-san?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi in fascinated horror.

"When Dark stole this he had the intention of sealing away its magic, I assume. If you did that, Angel will not be able to live on and help people because, in fact, you would be sealing her away. And if you don't seal it, someone close to me will die and thousand after her," Satoshi's voice was more frantic than Daisuke had ever heard it.

"What's the right thing to do, Daisuke?" Satoshi looked up at his friend, silent pleading him to have the answer.

"I…" Daisuke looked away.

"Dark! What do you think?" Daisuke begged his other side.

"Hn," Dark replied, watching the moon.

Suddenly Daisuke noticed that Satoshi was clinging to his chest and breathing very heavily. He turned and grabbed Daisuke's hand suddenly.

"Daisuke, please go now! Turn into Dark and go!" his voice was shaking and for once Daisuke realised that Satoshi was scared. How had he not seen it before?

_+I will cast my cross aside,  
__For the beloved form.+_

Satoshi's low scream resonated throughout the night. Blonde hair began to appear underneath Satoshi's hands, which clung desperatly to his head.

'Sleep Satoshi…' 

'N-n-No!' 

"Daisuke! Please, seal Angel! Find Kira and seal Angel! She'll tell you what to do! I'll distract Krad, go NOW!" the older teen struggled with the words, grabbing his sides in pain.

Daisuke could hear guards underneath the windows yelling something about Dark being on the roof. Satoshi was doubled over on the roof, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight.

"I-I can't leave you!" Daisuke put his hands on Satoshi's back but his friend jerked away.

"You don't understand..." Satoshi whispered.

'Sleep…' everything was dark and cold. He was in his dream again. No, not dream. Nightmare. _Daisuke!_

_+Ahh, don't you see?  
__The end of you, is me.+_

'Sleep, forever.'

* * *

**A/N:  
**(1) in the anime series and the manga, there are times when Dark and Krad appear in ghost like form next to their Tamer's. This is what I'm trying to refer to here.

The song lyrics (in between +'s) are actually from the DN Angel series when Krad first appears. It's called Pleasure Garden and I don't know who it's by. Sorry.

Gomenasai for how long it has taken me to post this chapter!! But see, I'm trying to redeem myself by making it an extra long chapter. 8 whole pages to be exact.

Thanks for all the reviews, helpful comments and continued support! :)

**Edit:** Wow, I have a real penchant for being melodramatic when I want to. Sad. Still correcting shocking grammar and a couple of sentence changes.


	8. Falling Away With You

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

"talking" - talking

_italics_ – character thinking

'underlined' – Dark and Daisuke talking to each other

"underlined" – Krad and Satoshi talking to each other

**WARNING:** Spoilers for DN Angel anime series! Awfully sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Falling Away With You**

Suddenly Satoshi grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it painfully. Daisuke yelped and tugged at Satoshi's tight grip.

"Sat-toshi! You're hurting me!" Daisuke tried to pull away but was met with malicious golden eyes.

"No," Krad's silken voice corrected as he turned into his full form, "It is you who is hurting my precious Satoshi-sama."

"I'll be taking over now," a calm voice interjected.

"Wha! DAAARRKK!' and with that Daisuke was locked within Dark's body.

"Krad, such a pleasure to see you again," Dark smirked at the beautiful angel who stood in front of him, white wings reflecting the moonlight.

"As always, Dark Mousy," Krad closed his eyes and smiled down at the bumbling efforts of the police to get onto the roof. He could hear their footsteps on the stairs.

"Wiz! Well, must be going," Dark said casually as the sprite became his wings. He quickly jumped over, stealing a kiss from Krad, "Wouldn't want to be caught and all. Prison would be awfully boring."

"Did you just!? Wha-!?" Daisuke nearly fainted inside Dark's head. _Is this why Dark always locks me away on missions? It wasn't Risa it was…oh no…oh God…no!_

Krad smiled but didn't move. Dark tucked the crown away in his jacket and went to jump off the ledge into the black velvet sky, dotted with stars. Krad's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You're not really going to seal her," Krad's words were knives, "…are you?"

Dark paused on the ledge. _We don't have time to discuss this now, Krad! _The police were on the flat top of the roof now and were making their way across the slopes of the roof towards the two angels. He could hear Saehara yelling but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Usually Daisuke would be yelling something like 'Dark we should get out of here!' by now but he was in quite a considerable state of shock.

Dark turned to face his lover and enemy, before taking off into the air. He refused to stop until the museum below him was a miniature model. He stopped and waited for Krad to join him, "No. I wasn't going to seal her before. And I won't now."

"She must be sealed!" Krad's voice was low and dangerous. It was often that they fought, pretending for the police or otherwise, but Dark had never faced Krad like this for more than 200 years. The last time they ever fought was that fateful night when they realised… Dark looked back up at Krad.

"Why? She has done no harm," Dark slowly took out a feather. _I can't seal her…for Kaworu's sake…_

"She fell in love with a Niwa! She turned away from us, the Hikaris, who saved her sorry soul in the first place! She must be sealed!" Krad's eyes darted to Dark's feather and back up to his lover's calm face.

"I am a Niwa, Krad. Do you deserve to die? Does…Hiwatari?" Dark asked tranquilly. Krad was thrown for a brief second. Dark looked up and brought the feather to eye level. "Didn't think so."

Black light began to collect around the feather.

"W-what are you doing Dark!?" Krad's wide eyes stared at the feather.

"If you refuse to let her live, we'll have to go about this like we did in the old days," Dark calmly replied. _I love you Krad, perhaps more than anyone, including you, will ever know, but I can't let you kill this girl's soul…_

"Then why did you steal this artwork if you want her to live?!" Krad demanded furiously, "Is this nothing but a game to you, Mousy?!"

Dark paused for a moment, before darkly replying, "Emiko had sent out the notice. There was nothing I could do."

"You were never good at lying to me, Dark, and you know it. So, why did you steal it?!" Krad's voice was becoming more dangerous.

"I want to release her…at the 'Fountain of Sorrow'," Dark looked down at the small people moving frantically about and pointing upwards. He could just make out a head of red hair in the large crowd.

"No!" a ball of white light knocked Dark back, pain shooting through his chest. _Can't breathe…_ Black spots danced in front of his vision and slowly the sky stopped rocking back and forth.

"So, we are going to settle this the old way?" he smirked at the furious look on the demonic angel's face.

* * *

Kira stood with the other people gathered outside the museum. Around her Dark fanatics, fangirls, fanboys, and incompetent police all stared at the two figures in the sky above. Searchlights moved slowly across the night sky, following the angels. They had floated in the air, seemingly talking for awhile. She couldn't see the expressions on their faces, but somehow she knew it had gone wrong somewhere along the way. Krad had suddenly lashed out at Dark and now the two were engaged in a fierce battle. Kira dreaded to think what this was doing to Satoshi and Daisuke.

"He would never do that if he wasn't absolutely furious with Dark. He adores him too much. Something's wrong. Let me out, Kira, I need to go to them," Angel's smooth voice had a tinge of worry to it.

"I'm hiding from the police Angel and they are standing everywhere, they'll know who I am. In fact that young officer is making eyes at me! …Loser. Point being, I can't let you out," Kira replied, looking around at the gathering while trying to avoid the attention of said officer.

The crowd gasped. A particularly bright flash of white magic had flown past, barley missing Dark. It was almost like watching a deadly dance of fireworks. _Those two idiots better stop soon! They're flying too high; they're using too much magic! They're going to kill their hosts any damn minute now!! _It was true; the two Angels were like tiny spots in the sky. It was impossible to see Dark, but Krad's wings could not blend into the night sky. The searchlights cut out.

"What happened!?" Saehara's voice could be heard above the general noise. Kira never heard the reply.

"Did you see that!?" "I can't believe this!" "Who is that other Angel, the white one?!" "What do you mean you still can't find the Commander!?" "Can we get a camera out here?!" voices flew all around Kira but she took no notice. A camera crew trying to find the power source problem were yelling something incoherent behind her, but it faded into the background.

When she looked up again she saw two streaks of magic fly at one another; one black, one white. They clashed fiercely in the middle of the sky and instantly the sky was engulfed in a brilliant ball of white light so bright that everyone turned away, eyes shaded. Kira felt like she had been temporarily blinded and white spots clouded her vision as she tried to see where Krad and Dark were.

"Oh my gawd! Look!" a girl screamed and pointed in to the sky. Sure enough Dark's small form was falling deftly through the sky, with no sign of life, followed closely by Krad. _No!_

Suddenly, white faded and bright blue bloomed in its place and the barely visible form of Dark suddenly burst into flaming red.

* * *

_Where am I? Am I dead? _A white Angel sat in front of Satoshi. He was standing in a provincial town square. There was a fountain in the middle. The Angel smiled at him and cocked her head to one side. _I know someone who does that… but who? _

"_Kaworu! You've come back to me!" _the Angel stretched out her arms towards Satoshi, but she was looking beyond him. Satoshi turned and saw a young man with bright red hair and black wings come to land behind him. _Red hair? It's so familiar…_

"_It is not I who has returned but you who have waited for me Angel," _the red head took the white Angel in his arms.

"_But now…we'll be together…_" the Angel said, resting against the boy.

"_Forever," _the boy answered gently. Suddenly the world around him warped and changed and he was standing in a large room with stained glass windows. _I've been here before…_ A young girl was kneeling on the floor. Her legs were covered in ice. She looked up at Satoshi, who was floating above her, and smiled.

"_Elliot! You've come back to me!_" she cried out, lifting her arms up to him. But again, she was looking just past him. Satoshi turned in mid-air to see a head of dark blonde hair coming towards him. _Wait! I've seen this before! _He was too late, the sword passed through him swiftly and into the girl.

A young boy suddenly appeared beside the girl, holding her gently in his arms.

"_We'll be together…_" the girl looked up at the blonde, tears in her eyes.

"_Forever_," he finished.

"_Darrrrrrrkkkk!"_ Satoshi looked back up to see a red head being carried off by a man with purple hair and black wings. _Dark? _Just beyond the two was a boy with blue hair, looking down at him through a painting, staring straight into his soul. He was falling up, into his own body.

The world changed and he was standing next to a fountain. _This is the fountain in town, overlooking the bay._ He was standing next to himself. His other self staring into the distance, as the morning sun gleamed off his hair. A young red head came up behind him, black wings protruding from his back.

"_Please wakeup!_" the red head kept shaking his shoulder. His other self refused to move. Tears were running down the blue haired boys cheeks but still he would not heed the cries of the young Fallen Angel.

"_Please! We're going to die! Satoshi, wakeup!_" suddenly memories of the red head flashed before him. He was smiling all the time, asking him questions, asking him silently, calling his name over and over, always happy, always smiling.

_Daisuke!_

* * *

Satoshi's eyes shot open. He realised he was falling through the deep night sky. He was covered in blood and cuts, and there was a tight feeling inside his chest. Looking down he saw the museum, far below him with people everywhere, pointing. _Where's Daisuke!? _

There was a small groan from beside him and he turned to see Daisuke falling next to him. The younger boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He too was covered in gashes, and his own blood.

"Daisuke-kun!" Satoshi called over the whistling wind. The boy looked up and gasped. He looked around wildly, taking in his surroundings properly.

"Satoshi! W-what happened!?" Daisuke asked frantically. He could faintly remember Dark fighting Krad but then it went blank. He felt someone grab his hand. Looking up he saw Satoshi holding onto him with one hand and reaching to Wiz's small form which was floating above them.

Satoshi grabbed hold of Wiz and pulled him down. He was talking all the while but Daisuke couldn't hear him over the wind.

"What!?" he yelled as Satoshi handed Wiz over to him. Daisuke hugged the small bunny creature who was shivering to his chest. Satoshi suddenly pulled Daisuke close so that his ear was near Satoshi's mouth.

"I said, I don't know what's happening but Krad won't answer!" Satoshi yelled again. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi who was watching the ground which was slowly coming closer.

"Dark?"

No answer.

"Dark!!"

"Dark won't answer either!" Daisuke suddenly became scared. They were going to die. He felt like he was going to laugh and cry at the same time. He was falling through the sky with the person whom he loved most in the world. It was the most amazing feeling. But now he knew.

"We're going to die, Satoshi," he buried his head in Satoshi's chest as the older boy held him closer. _I'm about to die. So why do I feel so …safe?_

"No," was the only thing Satoshi could say but it didn't matter- Daisuke couldn't hear him. Satoshi's mind was racing at a million miles an hour but the pain was making it hard to think logically.

Daisuke looked down sadly. He could feel Satoshi's hand resting lightly on his head. Wiz was still shivering inside his jacket. Closing his eyes Daisuke let the wind caress his hair and Satoshi's warmth sink through to him.

"No … " Satoshi gently stroked Daisuke's hair, watching the stars.

He felt so weightless, it was like flying. Truly flying. Satoshi smiled. He owned wings, but had never flown himself. It was such a beautiful feeling to be free. You could forget yourself in the endless sky. He closed his eyes and tried to forget all the pain, all the hate. _Let myself be free, see past the barriers, and be free…forever. _

"Satoshi…" Daisuke's yelled in front of him, Satoshi only barely comprehending him.

"Yeah?" Satoshi looked over at the boy he was holding out at arms length.

"I… always wanted to tell you… that… " Daisuke paused. He knew this was it. He was throwing his soul, his heart, his whole being to the wind, to be carried into the sky forever. He hope to goodness Satoshi would understand.

"Tell me what?!" the blunette looked at him strangely.

"I always wanted to tell you that… I love you."

"I've always loved you too, Daisuke," was the heartfelt reply as he drew the other towards him in a strange falling-through-the-air hug. The young boy leaned up and gently kissed the elder.

* * *

The sky once again filled with a blinding flash of light. Kira could not believe her eyes once the light had receded.

Snow began falling through the sky… along with…

"Impossible…" she breathed.

* * *

**A/N:**  
I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry but we're almost at the end! Don't kill me yet! Please! does puppydog eyes

Sorry for spoilers for the anime series and I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll put the next one up soon because I'll probably write it now because I'm on a roll!

Please review, it is helpful and encouraging! And thank you to all the faithful reviewer's for this story!

**Edit:** Oh snap! What a mean way to end a chapter! Cleaning up spelling, grammar, and changed a fair part of their speech in the air as I forgot that it's slightly difficult to hear anything whilst you're falling through the air.


	9. The Stars Reflect in Your Eyes

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

General warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

**WARNING:** Spoilers for DN Angel anime series! Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Stars Reflect in Your Eyes**

"We've found a power source! Suzaki, you're back on in 5, 4, 3..," a man next to Kira with a camera yelled.

"This is news reporter Suzaki coming to you live from outside the Chuuou Art Museum! (1)," a woman holding a microphone said to the camera, "Sorry for the technical delay. We've just- Argh! What was that!?"

A blinding flash of white light lit up the sky. White snow began to fall.

"Impossible…" Kira breathed.

* * *

"There appears to be four bodies falling through the sky now! Can we get a camera on them!?" the woman on TV yelled above the crowd in the background. Risa gasped.

"Riku! You'd better come here quick!" she yelled down the hallway.

"Risa, what is it!? You make it sound like the house is on fire." Riku came in to the living room and leaned on the back of the couch. Risa pointed at the TV screen. Riku looked up to see a female reporter in a large green coat, holding a microphone and looking up into the sky.

"How did they get up there!? We know two of them must be Dark and White Dark but who are the others? Oh my God! The other two appear to be boys in their mid teens and -" the reporter said as a distorted image of four boys falling through the sky was flashed onto the television screen.

"One of the boys has just been identified by Officer Saehara as Satoshi Hiwatari, the young Commander of the Azumo police force. The other boy is about fifteen with red hair and for the love of … isn't someone going to help them!?" the reporter yelled, hand on ear, looking off the camera to a very stunned Saehara. Risa gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Riku gripped the back of the couch harder to stop herself from falling over with shock.

"What the-!" the reporter yelled as white wings filled the television screen, "It appears that another… female White Dark has taken off from outside the museum!"

* * *

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open. The four were falling… together through the deep night sky; bright stars above and death below. Snow began to fall with them. The white swirled around him and suddenly white wings enveloped him. _What the heck?!_

"Hold still, Daisuke!" a familiar female voice yelled at him over the whistling wind. He looked up to see short red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Kira-san!" he yelled in surprise. He looked past her to see giant white wings beating steadily. Turning around frantically he saw Satoshi, slumped unconsciously over Kira's arm. He breathed again, feeling the relief flow through him from head to toe.

"Yes, it's me! Hold on!" she yelled again before going into a dive. Daisuke thought he was going to pass out any second from the pressure. _What are we diving for!? _Looking down he suddenly understood. Dark and Krad were falling unconsciously through the air in front of them. _Wait! Dark and Krad have their own bodies!? What happened!? _

"K-kira?!" he yelled. The ground was getting scarily close and at the sound of Daisuke's worried voice the girl faltered for a moment.

"Oh, damn!!" she yelled, pulling up swiftly. She could see the people below pointing and screaming. She hovered in the air above the museum.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the two Angels who were steadily falling towards the museum roof with no signs of stopping.

"Dark!!" Daisuke yelled frantically to his counterpart but it was too late. With a massive crash the angels broke through the museum's roof. "Dark…" Daisuke breathed. Alarm bells began to ring from inside the museum.

There was silence. Daisuke was shivering from the freezing snow that continued to fall on the crowd below. No one moved, no one dared breathe. The only sounds to be heard were the continuous ringing of the alarm bells and the monotonous beating of Kira's wings.

"Wiz!!" Daisuke noticed the small bunny-looking creature was missing.

Suddenly black wings erupted from the hole in the roof. Dark emerged with a limp Krad sprawled in his arms. He met Kira's eyes before shooting off into the night. She understood swiftly following, leaving a confused and chaotic crowd in her wake.

* * *

Risa and Riku stared at the television screen in complete shock. Dark and the other Angel had fallen through the museum roof.

"Riku! Will he be alright!?" Risa desperately asked her sister. Tears were forming in her eyes. Riku could only open and shut her mouth. She couldn't find any words. She just kept staring at the screen which showed the side view of the museum roof.

Suddenly black wings burst forth.

"Dark has emerged!" Suzaki yelled, almost joyfully. The crowd around her began to cheer. The shot went back to her. She was staring into the sky with a smile on her face.

Risa burst into tears and grabbed hold of her sister.

"Risa… you realise that, that red head boy… was …Daisuke-kun?" Riku held her sister but was still watching the screen. Risa looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"B-" she began.

"And now…the female White Angel has sped off after Dark! The police are beginning to form search parties by the look of it and …oh! Officer Saehara, please sir, would you like to comment on what has just occurred?" Suzaki grabbed the older man's arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we don't know exactly what has happened here and we will not comment until we can find any of the angels or either of the two boys and question them," a rather disgruntled Saehara said into Suzaki's microphone, which she was holding out for him.

"So Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-kun are both… angels?" Risa said slowly.

"I think so…" Riku watched Saehara's mouth moving but the words faded to nothing. _Daisuke is… was, Dark? The boy I loved was… Dark? No… it can't be! They can't be the same!_

"Who would have thought… And who was the other one? The girl one?" Risa continued trying to piece the puzzle together. But when she looked up there was no one there to answer.

"Riku?" (2)

* * *

Kira came to land slowly at the park. She set down Daisuke carefully on the snow covered ground before handing Satoshi to him. Standing with hands on hips she looked over to Dark who had laid Krad down on the ground and was now trying to clean some of the blood away from his face with water from the fountain. Wiz was lying on the grass, completely exhausted.

"Funny, that you should land here of all places, Dark," she said quietly watching Daisuke help the now awake Satoshi to sit up.

"I came here for a reason, Angel. You know that," Dark didn't look up, "Come on Krad, wake up dammit!"

"I'm not Angel at the moment and yes I do know. He'll wake up in a moment, Dark. He was more hurt by the battle than you. He'll take awhile to recover," she said softly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Daisuke hugging Satoshi like the elder boy was about to disappear. She smiled warmly. The pain in Satoshi face suggested that he was actually being squeezed to death by the small red head, but he didn't really mind much. Or perhaps that pain came from the fact that, due to the angels' little dispute, he was covered in bruises and gashes.

"What th-?" Krad's confused voice could distinctly be heard.

"Glad to know your brain still functions in aggressive mode even if you have fallen through a roof," Kira smiled down at the angel who glared back at her.

"You're still alive… unfortunately" the homicidal blonde sighed.

"How're you feeling, Krad?" Dark said quietly, a small smile on his face, all of his former worries gone now that he knew his lover was still alive. He brushed Krad's hair aside gently as the other angel squeezed his eyes shut to try and to stop the world from spinning.

"Ow," was Krad's only response as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Pulling his hand away he saw blood contrasting greatly with his pure white skin and the white snow around him.

"I had always suspected you had something for Dark, but I never though it would be like this…" a familiar voice came from next to Krad. _Wait! Next to me?!_ His tamer's voice was no longer in his head, and sure enough when he looked left there was Satoshi, leaning on Daisuke.

"What happened?" Krad asked warily looking from Satoshi, to Daisuke, to Dark, and back to Satoshi.

"No idea," Daisuke shrugged.

"You guys didn't do something stupid like confess that you actually like each other while in mid-air, did you?" Dark asked slyly, getting much pleasure from watching Daisuke's face slowly turn bright red.

"How would that possibly separate you all?" Kira asked sceptically, trying to save Daisuke and Satoshi from a very embarrassing question, for once.

"Well, it's never happened obviously, but theoretically if the two hosts loved each other and Krad and I loved each other, that would mean that all of us accept the whole of the other and that would separate us," Dark said as he helped Krad stand up.

"What?" Daisuke looked at his other half strangely.

"Basically, it's saying that we all become each others Sacred Maidens and that has the power to free us," Dark tried not to laugh at the look that suddenly came over the other three's faces. Kira on the other hand looked very stern.

"Wait… Angel says she knows this theory… but there's, there's something wrong with it though…" Kira's eyes glazed over and another silken voice replaced her heavily accented one.

Kira's hair was growing long and blonde and when she looked back up, her piercing blue eyes had turned a deep gold colour. Suddenly a bright, white Angel was standing where Kira had been. Satoshi gaped. He had never seen Angel before. He had known Kira's secret for as long as Angel had been with her, but never before had he ever seen Angel. _It's the girl from that strange dream…she was the Hikari who was in love with Kaworu…_

"I know," Dark suddenly looked as solemn as Kira had been, "We have our bodies now but if Krad and I aren't sealed before midnight then-"

The sound of police sirens filled the air. All eyes snapped towards the direction the sound was coming from. They could faintly see flashing lights whizzing past the park.

"If we aren't sealed our bodies, as well as our tamers, will be forfeited and the souls of the Hikari artworks will run amuck. We don't have much time and this isn't the safest place to be either," he finished, eyes still following the sound of sirens. Silence enveloped the group for awhile as the magnitude of what had occurred sunk in.

_I'll never see Dark again… _Daisuke pondered as he stared at the older boy who had come to be a brother to him. As annoying as Dark was at the best of times Daisuke couldn't stand losing him. He looked over at Satoshi who was blankly staring at the snow. _He'll probably be glad to get rid of Krad. _

"Why _did_ you bring us here, Dark?" Satoshi suddenly spoke up. His deep blue eyes snapped up to meet Dark's. Dark did not reply. He merely looked over at Angel who was staring wistfully at the fountain in front of her. All eyes turned to the Angel.

"Do you remember that day, Krad?" Angel's voice was quiet and she barely moved as she spoke, "I had just told you that I was in love with him, and you turned away from me in disgust. It was 250 years ago, no? You almighty Hikaris found me and turned me into something more than I was but… you couldn't understand that I was still human inside."

Krad refused to look up at her or the fountain. He was silently seething at her calm exterior, even though she knew what was coming. Satoshi and Daisuke watched in fascination.

"We all knew this day was coming, Krad. There is nothing we can do to redeem the past but don't you think you could admit that perhaps you were wrong to turn away that one time; to deny me the humanity I rightly earned and pursue me until I locked myself away within that," she motioned at Daisuke's jacket, where the crown still resided.

"Perhaps I was, but there is nothing that can change it now. He is dead, and your humanity will not help you now. You may as well be sealed," Krad looked up at the sky. The snow had stopped abruptly and the clouds were clearing to reveal a wide expanse of star dotted sky.

"No, Krad," Angel said firmly, turning on him, "That is where you are wrong. You are right in saying that the only person I have ever loved is dead. But I know he is in heaven. Kaworu said he would wait for me and I believe him. I believe he is waiting."

Dark looked away, blinking back tears. He had been with Kaworu that day; the day he and Angel said goodbye before she locked herself away within the crown. The poor boy was distraught and Dark had had to comfort him for days, weeks, months, years.

"Kaworu never loved anyone after you. He died young and I died along with him until the next generation of Niwas. He loved you and said he would wait for you until the end," Dark said gently. The only thing he did not mention was the fact that Kaworu had died at the hands of Krad.

"That is why I ask you to return me to my human state Krad. Separate me from my host and return me to my human form so that I may return to him," she moved over to Krad and took his hands, "I implore you." Krad looked away.

"Daisuke, the crown?" Dark moved over to Daisuke who fished around in his jacket before pulling out the crown and handing it over silently.

"Krad, you must do this," Dark orderer his angel, handing him the crown. Krad looked up at him from hooded eyes before slowly nodding. He couldn't deny _his_ angel.

He set the crown gently on top of Angel's head before stepping back and taking out a feather.

"Reverto is Angelus ut vultus of Deus, ut vultus is exemplar venit ex. Reverto is Angelus ut Terra, (3)" Krad murmured, as the white feather in his hands gathered strength and began to glow. The glow reached out in long tendrils to wrap tightly around Angel.

Slowly her long blonde hair turned black and her golden eyes faded to hazel and slowly to green. A light tan began creeping through her porcelain white skin. Angel screamed in agony as the feathers in her wings began to fall and swirl around her, leaving bare bone and cartilage for wings. Finally her wings ripped off her back altogether as she was surrounded by Krad's magic.

"Reverto is Angelus ut Terra," Krad said one last time as Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi stood in awe behind him.

A burst of light, followed by a scream, left two bodies lying in its wake. Kira lifted herself up on her arms into sitting position.

"Angel?" she asked groggily, looking over at the girl about her age, lying in the snow next to her with the crown, "Angel!?"

"Please, call me by my real name," a young girl's voice, very like Angel's but somehow different, came from beside her.

"W-what is your real name?" Kira asked as she helped the girl into sitting position.

"Rei," the young girl and Krad said simultaneously. Rei smiled up at Krad who frowned back down at her.

Sirens and the museums alarms could still be heard. The silent darkness of the park could not be kept as such much longer. Suddenly another, much more frightening noise penetrated the silent garden. The town clock began to strike the hour.

_Dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…_

"You all must go! It is nearing midnight!" the girl cried, still holding Kira's hands in her own.

"And although the police _are_ incompetent, they'll find us here soon enough," Satoshi added. He had been watching out for any intruders for quite awhile.

"We'd better get out of here," Dark looked around towards the Chuuou Museum.

"And you, Rei, what are you planning to do now that you have your human life back? You do know that things aren't the same as they were in the 1700s…" Krad taunted the young girl. He would release her but could not forgive her. She would never fit in here but he had no sympathy for what she had put herself into.

"You never look beyond the barriers Kr-" she started.

"Sir! There was a report of their being strange light in the park and…," a couple of police officers were heading in from the start of the park towards the fountain, talking on a small walkie talkie, "Hey! Isn't that them?! Quick! Get a backup unit in here! We've found the suspects!"

"Dammit!" Dark yelled, watching the three policemen start jogging towards them, "We've got to get out now! Wiz!"

"Leave, leave now!" Rei yelled at them, furiously indicating for them to take off. Dark grabbed Daisuke and Satoshi in one go and shot into the air. Krad took Kira's arm and tried not to think about the pain this was going to cause him.

"Ang-Rei! Aren't you coming?!" Kira asked as Krad put an arm around her waist and began beating his wings.

"No… I have my own plans. I have someone who is waiting for me. You were the best host I had Kira! I will miss you and your odd remarks!" Rei yelled over the sound of Krad's wings. He was having trouble taking off and they were hovering above the ground as Krad tried to regain his strength.

"No… no! I'll see you again, right?!" Kira yelled frantically as Krad got further from the ground.

"Please do two things for me, Kira. Please come back and look in the fountain when this is all over!" she held up the crown as the police bore down on her. They had almost reached the fountain, "And secondly, please, find someone you love and never let them go!"

Tears glided down Kira's face as she realised what her beloved friend planned to do. Rei held the crown up and murmured something that Kira could not hear but it flashed and turned into a bright silver sword. Its hilt was encrusted with stunning blue jewels and the blade had intricate little patterns flowing down it, telling a tragic tale.

"I will! I'll come back! And I'll miss you too, Rei! We'll meet again one day!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Krad glanced down one last time at Angel. She was holding the sword calmly above her. She was smiling.

"Oh my God! What is that girl doing?! Hey you! Stop!" the police yelled as they skirted around the last flowerbed before the fountain.

"Kaworu, we'll be together… forever," Rei whispered as she let the sword drop. Light spread out from the sword and it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Rei slumped sideways, face turned towards the sky with the look of pure absolution resting gracefully upon her features. The tiny shards rained down on her like silver tears.

"Goodbye, Angel," Krad's silken voice could be heard gently from behind her before they shot off into the night sky.

One of the policeman, after regaining some composure, walked slowly over to the girl. He knelt down beside her and held her wrist, searching for a pulse.

"Dead," he said to his companion, who was standing beside him, shaking his head.

He looked over the girl. She could be no more than fifteen years old. _How could she do that to herself? Why would she do that to herself?_

He didn't have the heart to close her eyes. They were looking beyond the night sky, to the heavens above. The millions of tiny stars were reflected in her eyes.

And for a moment, he thought he saw a shooting star go past.

* * *

**A/N:  
**(1) This is the name of the reporter from the anime series as well as the museum where the final battle takes place because I'm too lazy to make up my own. -

(2) Although they have absolutely no reference to my story, I thought it was rude to leave the twins out altogether.

(3) Rough Latin translation of "Return this Angel to the form of God, to the form she originally came from. Return this Angel to Earth." If it's wrong it's because I used a crummy Web translator.

I know this was meant to be a romance/humour story but these last couple of chapters have been a little tragic. Sorry but I am hopelessly addicted to tragic romance.

Wow! We're almost at the end!! Please review if you like the story!

**Edit:** Aw. Sometimes I want to beat myself with a shoe for the lame things I write. Just editing grammar, spelling, etc.


	10. Eternal Light

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

General warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eternal Light**

_Fallen Angels will catch your tears,_

_Save you from your deepest fears._

_Hear the pleas never spoken,_

_Keep your fragile soul unbroken._

_Fallen Angels will be your light,_

_Give you silver wings for flight._

_Hide you from the falling rain,_

_Hold you through all your pain._

_Fallen Angels will catch your crystal tears. _

* * *

Kira could not stop the copious tears from cascading down her face. She felt the piercing cold wind drying them as they fell. Opening her eyes, she was confronted with the panoramic scene of the ocean, a beautiful backdrop of stars heightening the vast feeling of the view.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Krad's voice was behind her.

"I-it is. I never thought you were one for true beauty, Krad, but I suppose I was wrong," Kira wiped her eyes before looking up at the blonde who was carrying her.

"Hn," he refused to meet her eyes, concentrating on the horizon instead. Kira could see the obvious pain in his face, and pitied the young man, but she dared not ask if he was alright. She still did not trust the Fallen Angel who had ruined her friend's innocence with his cold heart. "It is not that you are wrong… it is that you don't see every part of me… because you cannot. I will not allow it of anyone."

"I'm sure there is one person who has seen it," Kira smiled warmly as she looked over the ocean again. _Boris has proved perhaps that not every single human being on the planet has the power to love, but at least the theory is not entirely lost…_

"Hn. There they are," Krad glanced down at the town's fountain, which overlooked the bay. Three small figures, one purple, one blue and one red, stood below them. Krad pulled his wings in, letting him and his passenger fall towards the ground at an incredible speed. His long blonde hair flowed behind them, a small cross at the end.

Kira didn't scream. She didn't feel the need. She didn't feel safe but somehow she knew, for a brief moment, a kind of absolution with the world.

_I'll never fly again… _the simultaneous thought pierced the soul of every single one of them and left a vast sense of emptiness in its wake.

Krad pulled up at the last second, sending specks of snow flying in all directions as he landed gently on the pavement. Setting Kira down lightly, he looked up at Dark. _Our time has come…_

"It won't be long before the police find us again," Dark said monotonously, "Krad here isn't exactly the height of disguise…"

"Where is An- Rei? Is she alright?" Satoshi asked worriedly, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Kira looked up at Satoshi, blinking back the tears. Her light blue eyes had turned a deep shade of navy like the night sky above them. Satoshi put his arms around his friend uncertainly.

"She's happier now, where she is," Krad said emotionlessly, looking at his tamer from underneath golden bangs. Satoshi's eyes turned cold as they fell upon the tormentor.

"He's right," Kira said firmly, looking around at Daisuke and Satoshi, "We'll all have time to mourn later. Right now you're running out of time." She looked up at Krad who was leaning against the town's fountain.

"You mean… we have to seal you now…" Daisuke said dejectedly. Dark nodded.

"We can't really let the Hikari artworks run wild, can we?," Dark joked before turning more serious as he saw Daisuke's face, "And we wouldn't want you guys to die…"

_If I recall, far far away  
The future was shining on everywhere  
Beneath the beautiful blue sky  
We were just a little afraid_

Daisuke remembered back to when he first found out he was Dark. At first the thought of another person sharing his body, and that person being an art thief, scared him. He had rejected Dark. He didn't like the fact that another person was always talking to him inside his head, making annoying, and at times, perverted comments about his everyday life.

There had been times when he thought that Dark had cared little about how he felt. When the phantom thief had kissed Risa, or when he constantly made jokes about how stupid, clumsy or scared Daisuke was.

His mother had always promised the sacred maiden would turn Daisuke back. He looked forward to the day when he would be just Daisuke again but as time went along, Dark became less of an intruder and more a part of life. Stealing became fun; fighting Krad became destiny. Dark and he became one entity. Now, Daisuke could not imagine a life without Dark.

_If I keep on looking forward  
__Will I meet you again?  
__Because the future really continues on forever  
__Underneath a large sign  
I__ want to watch time change _

Dark had watched time change for what seemed to be an eternity. Another generation of Niwa males became fourteen, another couple of years stealing and fighting Krad, another sacred maiden found, another goodbye, another stretch of darkness, another generation. Time, Dark had found, never stopped. It was eternal, it repeated itself, it stumbled, it continued to move.

Dark never though he would become tired of watching time pass by him. If he looked into the future, it was a never ending stretch of known pain that he no longer wanted to face. The only light left in the future was Krad. He unfailingly met his other half again and again through the changing time. But this was the last time. There were no more Niwas, there were no more Hikaris. Time had to end, here and now.

Daisuke was one of the best hosts he had had. True, the boy sometimes annoyed him with his seemingly slow intellect, but Dark knew there was much more to the boy than anyone could see. Daisuke was smart, if only he would realise it and use the brain he had been given, and courageous and strong. No one could see that but Dark. He rolled his eyes every time Daisuke stated the absolute obvious, and then mocked him but truly he wouldn't change anything about Daisuke if he could. He loved Daisuke for his earnest, caring nature and the fact that he would go against destiny at any cost.

_Sometimes I just want to doubt  
__Our promises made long ago  
__I could never forget  
__My fears, my lies  
__Below the blue sky_

Long ago, when Satoshi was four, he had an imaginary friend with long blonde hair, and pure white wings. He was Satoshi's guardian angel who had promised him that he would come and save him from the orphanage. He was still there when Satoshi was taken in by Commander Hiwatari. Satoshi's angel promised he would protect Satoshi from the man he was forced to call father. His angel held him through all the pain, but then he came to close and began to be the cause of the pain.

Satoshi eventually closed his emotions off from the world as Krad instructed him to do. The angel asked his little tamer to look only to him for affection and help. Satoshi cringed when he remembered how Krad's silken promises had fallen apart before his eyes. He doubted now whether the angel had ever meant any of those words.

He tried to find any emotions that were sympathetic to the blonde but nothing was there. An empty part of his soul was where everything that was Krad resided. The angel had always tugged at Satoshi's whole being, pulling him towards the darkness. Now that his guardian angel was to leave, Satoshi abandoned everything the angel had taught him and felt a wave of joy, tainted with sadness and regret, wash over him. After all, Krad had been the only one who had been there for him.

_When I remember back far, far  
__The future was forever shining  
__Below the pretty blue sky  
__We slept endlessly _

The Hikaris had never been sane. They were true artists, pouring their hearts and souls into their artwork. The only thing they had never put any heart or soul into was Krad. The angel has spent a hundred years in the shadow of affection. Krad loved beauty, and therefore loved every single Hikari, as they were true creations of cold beauty. Each host he had had over the years was a pure white marble statue. Each was as delicate as glass, and each hated him dearly as those before them. No matter how much he loved his dear works of art, they turned on him and he was cast aside.

Satoshi was his most prized 'artwork'. Krad admired the boy's cold beauty and his strength. He trained his Hikari to never feel anything for anyone besides him. Krad never foresaw that the boy would close himself from the world entirely. Eventually Satoshi became nothing to him but another useless vessel, like all the others. Although he still saw Satoshi as that, he could never ignore the fact that this was his most beautiful artwork. He did not want to break his most beautiful artwork.

This continual rejection was repeated every generation, turning Krad into the homicidal angel he was. Then there was Dark. His most hated enemy was the only person to show him any emotion. He had almost killed Dark three hundred years ago. He had held his other half at the point of a sword, convinced that the young man with purple hair struggling in pain beneath him was the reason the Hikari hated him. Krad was the last person to think that the three simple words he had longed to hear from his works of art, would come from the one whom he wished to kill. He was even more surprised to find himself needing those words each time a generation came along. Each time they lay watching the endless night sky, he needed those words. Now, he could have them for eternity.

_Towards the people, the places  
__I will never see again  
I__ open this window _

_Dong…_The clock began to strike again. Each person awoke from their reverie to find they were staring aimlessly out to the deep blue ocean.

"Shoot! We can't possibly have been standing here for an hour!" Dark exclaimed looking up to the sky. The moon had moved around the sky since he last looked.

"Time is already beginning to be pulled by the artworks. The "Birds of Time" must have become unsealed," Krad towards the town and could see ghostly shapes appearing in the air.

"We have to be quick then. Are you ready?" Dark asked his other self, pulling out a black feather.

"As always," Krad replied with a thin smile across his face.

_Dong…_

"Daisuke, you need to take this," Dark pulled another feather from inside the one he was holding, "Hold it out towards mine and repeat what I say, ok?"

Daisuke carefully reached over and took the feather from his friend. Satoshi awkwardly received the same from his counterpart.

"Dark, I-" Daisuke started.

_Dong…_

"Stand across from me, in this," Dark said distractedly. He was drawing two circles in the thin layer of snow with his thumb. He pressed down and suddenly black feathers appeared out of no where to form the circle. They had a faint purple glow about them.

"Y-yeah," Daisuke stepped into the circle as Dark took his place. Daisuke looked over at Satoshi who was standing across from Krad in a circle of glowing white feathers. He was holding a white feather out in front of him and staring straight at his other half.

"I suppose this is goodbye, Satoshi-sama," Krad smiled at the blue haired boy.

_Dong…_

"I suppose it is, Krad," was Satoshi's emotionless response. Something in his eyes changed suddenly and he added, "Thank you… for being my guardian angel."

"Does this mean we part as friends?" Krad was still smiling but there was a sense of regret now.

"No. Not now. Not ever. We were one Krad, but you and I will never be the same," Satoshi looked down but his eyes were drawn back up.

"I know. What a pity. You were the best Satoshi, my most prized work or art. Remember that," Krad's smile faded.

_Dong…_

"Are you two ready?" Krad looked over at Dark and Daisuke.

"Wait! No!" Daisuke suddenly exclaimed.

"Wha-" Dark looked over at the red head and was almost bowled over by a hug.

_Dong…_

"Sayonara, Dark. I won't forget you…" a small voice came from beneath him. Dark smiled and hugged the young boy back.

"I won't forget you either… Daisuke," Dark held the boy out at arms length and saw the tears in the others eyes. The boy gave him his usual big smile before stepping back into the circle.

"Kira, you may want to get back a bit," Dark said sternly looking over to the girl sitting on the fountains edge, "And… I'm sure we will see Rei, with Kaworu, as they were meant to be…"

Kira smiled. "I'm sure you will," she replied quietly.

_Dong…_

"Signum Hikari professio officina absentis," Dark murmured, holding the feather towards Daisuke. Krad could be heard echoeing the words.

"Signum Hikari professio officina absentis," Daisuke and Satoshi repeated carefully.

"Signum Angelus prognatus of Niger Pennae. Solvo phasmatis of eternus," the Angel's monotonous sound resounded around them. Light began to collect from with in the feathers.

_Dong…_

"Signum Angelus prognatus of Niger Pennae. Solvo phasmatis of eternus," the tamers voices came together as wind began to pick up. Snow gently moved around their feet and the feathers in the circles began to dance around them.

"Solvo redomo of suum Angelus." Kira gasped as she was thrown back by some invisible force. An orb of light had formed around the four. Kira touched the orb but her hand was shocked backwards.

"Solvo redomo of suum Angelus." The feathers were moving faster and faster in their circles. The four began to lift from the ground. _Their eyes are closed…_Kira watched in fascination_…do they know what's happening around them?_

_Dong…_

"Transporto ut Olympus Angelus of vetus." The circles moved towards one another and slowly white became one with black. The feathers joined together and began send beams of light towards the sky.

Kira could hardly hear the sirens above the growing roar. The wind was like a caged beast that had been let loose. Shapes were appearing in the wind now. They were coming from the town.

"Transporto ut Olympus Angelus of vetus."

She turned around and suddenly a brilliant sight met her eyes. The city was lit up before her and thousands of ghosts were in the air, moving towards the orb, all in the shapes of different art works. She turned back to the orb to see the shapes being sucked in and begin spinning along with the other chaos with in it.

_Dong…_

"Permissum novus tempus of lux lucis adveho inter." Dark looked over at Krad who was floating right next to him. Black and white feathers along with hundreds of other images were whizzing past his view. This was the final step. He glanced at Daisuke and Satoshi who were in a circle of feathers opposite them.

"Sayonara, Daisuke," he said, drawing Krad to him. The blonde angel smiled up at him.

"Permissum novus tempus of lux lucis adveho inter," the tamers finally echoed. They opened their eyes, silently asking if there was something else to be said; anything to put off the final moment. Dark shook his head and Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's free hand with his.

_Dong…_

The entire world outside seemed to freeze for a moment. Kira looked up. The wind had stopped and all the shapes had been pulled into the orb. Nothing was left but empty silence. She could no longer hear the sirens. Everything inside the orb had momentarily stopped too. Inside no one was moving. Suddenly Dark turned to Krad.

"I love you."

_Dong…_

The orb exploded. The roaring sound was joined with screams and the force knocked Kira onto her knees. She covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tightly against the white light that had invaded every corner of the town. People everywhere were forced to the ground with the blast.

The souls of the Hikari art works burst into a million pieces, falling gently across the sea. The orbs golden glow faded before it too shattered. The last remnants of Krad and Dark faded into the sky as golden particles.

The last thing Daisuke and Satoshi saw were white wings fading into the night sky.

* * *

Daisuke opened his eyes slowly. Bright light was shining from beside him, making the already difficult task more painful. His head was resting on something cold and wet. He tried to move but his body refused to respond. He heard a groan followed by a rustling noise close by, and suddenly a shadow passed over his eyes.

"Dai-suke?" a familiar voice came above him. The speaker was obviously having trouble putting words together by the sound of it.

"Hm," Daisuke managed to open his eyes. Satoshi sitting in front of him and the bright light was coming from behind him. Satoshi gave him a hand and helped the younger boy sit up. Daisuke sat up but his head was spinning with the sudden movement and he immediately fell forward against Satoshi's chest.

"Try not to move too much. We've used a lot of magic," Satoshi said calmly. Daisuke nodded and put his arms around Satoshi's waist.

"What…what happened?" he asked, still having trouble thinking. Taking a look around Daisuke found that they were sitting on the cold pavement next to the town's fountain. Kira was lying motionless a few metres away from them. He could see her chest rising and falling steadily.

"We ... we sealed Krad and Dark," Satoshi replied wearily, leaning his head against Daisuke's. Memories of the night before came flooding back to Daisuke.

He felt a constricting pain in his chest when he remembered that he would never see Dark again. Silent tears began to fall. Satoshi could feel his shirt becoming soaked but he didn't need to ask why. He put his arms around Daisuke and hugged him tightly. They sat there in silence for awhile, grieving silently, with Satoshi gently stroking Daisuke's hair.

"How come the police haven't found us yet?" Daisuke asked after awhile.

"I don't know, but I think when the magic shattered, it must have knocked everyone out. They would have found us otherwise," Satoshi suggested. He shrugged the idea off. Their other selves were gone but they still didn't need to be found at the scene of the destruction.

"Hnnn," coughing, Kira rolled over and pushed herself off the ground. Sitting up she blinked a couple of times, wiping the blood off her mouth, "What the heck happened here?"

"Hello to you, too," Satoshi smiled at his ever blunt friend, "We sealed Krad and Dark and now we're here."

Kira looked at him. Then Daisuke. Then back to Satoshi. "God, I wish I had a camera right now. It's such a Kodak moment." Satoshi rolled his eyes at her, and he could feel Daisuke smile against his chest. But then the smiles faded again.

"I am sorry about Krad and Dark though…well, mainly Dark," she said solemnly. Getting up slowly and shakily she looked out towards the sea, over the stone railing of the fountain, "What a beautiful sunrise."

Daisuke tried in vain to get up but fell back down half way.

"Bit too much magic, no?" Kira asked as she put Daisuke's arm over her shoulder and heaved him up.

"Just a bit," Daisuke smiled at her as she leant him against the railing. Slowly he began to feel steadier on his feet and the world stopped swaying. Kira pulled Satoshi up and the three of them looked over the water to the sun, which was slowly making its way up the horizon, spreading rays of golden light tinged with pink across the sky.

"It is beautiful…" The world was silent. The blue sky was empty and crystal clear. The morning sun was bringing vibrant new colours into the picturesque scene and everywhere dark began to fade to light.

"Eternal light…" Daisuke muttered.

"Hm?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him. Daisuke glanced over at the boy. The sun was glinting of his blue hair and slowly drying the patch of his shirt soaked with Daisuke's tears.

"Nothing," he smiled and leaned into the blunette's embrace.

"I'm going to miss Angel..." Kira said sadly. She looked down and smiled, "But now, I can finally go back to England and raise my sister…and I can live. I can breathe."

"I know what you mean…" Daisuke sighed. He really was going to miss Dark's teasing and taunting, and presence. _But I can live a normal life now…_

"I'm not sure whether I'll miss Krad but living without all the pain he caused sounds pretty good," Satoshi smiled, giving Daisuke a nudge and a smile that said everything would be alright.

"We'd better get out of here. Everyone is probably waking up and that means they're going to be looking for us," Daisuke turned to face the town which, true to his guess, was just waking up.

"Do we have an alibi? 'Cause they really are looking for us all… especially you two. They actually caught footage of you on camera. There is no way your going to be able to deny that! Your hair is too…how should I say…noticeable?" Kira began as they made their way up the steps. She was supporting Daisuke who was supporting Satoshi in a rather odd looking line.

"Are you serious?" Satoshi froze for a moment and stared at Kira.

"Yep," she smiled and repositioned Daisuke's arm to be more comfortable.

"I might be able to explain us all out of that one…" Satoshi thought of the now imminent meeting that would take place between him and his father.

"Psh. Like how?" Kira looked up and down the road they had come too. It was still silent now but soon would be filled with flashing blue and red lights and screaming sirens.

"Say that Dark and Krad caught us up in the fight and used Daisuke as a hostage," he tried to think it through logically. It was a long shot, but then again, it was the police. Looking down he noticed the look on Daisuke's face, "It's nothing against Dark but we have to explain it somehow, ne?"

Daisuke nodded. He was also thinking of the explanations he was going to have to give. _How am I going to explain this to oka-san? (1)_

"Kira, why are we here?" Satoshi looked down the path at the park's entrance, "There's probably police all around here."

"I promised Angel I would come back to the 'Fountain of Sorrow'," she said determinedly down the path, "You guys can stay here if you want."

"Nah, it's alright. I think we can move a bit better now," Satoshi said as they followed the path to the fountain. They reached the fountain and found Rei's body still lying there in a pool of blood. There was a gaping wound where the sword had entered her body but the sword was no where to be found. Police tape surrounded the area and there were two policemen lying motionless on the ground.

"Rei…" Kira knelt down and ran a hand through the other girl's hair.

"Kira. Come and have a look at this," Satoshi motioned for Kira to look at the rim of the fountain where the angels were positioned. Three silver chains were hanging from niches in the rim of the fountain. At the end of each chain was a feather; one white, one black and one glass. Along the rim was written in water:

_The last remaining Hikari magic left on this earth; our gift to you for eternity so that we may live on with you. _

The three smiled at the gifts. The last Angel's to ever walk the face of the Earth were in Heaven where they belonged. Deep in their hearts they knew one day they would meet their Angel's again, far away, in the distant land of the departed but for now it was time to live.

For now, the happiness of the eternal light was here, on Earth, in their hearts.

- Owari -

* * *

**A/N:  
**The lyrics are from the song Passion by Utada Hikaru. It's the English translation and I've jiggled the lyrics around a bit to fit better with the story so it might not be exact.

I made up the little poem up the top. That's why its so crumtastic.

(1) Mother in Japanese (I think)

So I'm a little melodramatic. Sue me. P

A huge thank you to all the reviewers for this story!! Your wonderful comments have kept this story going! I hope you all really enjoyed it!

I doubt I will do an epilogue cause what could I possibly write about! I'll leave it to your capable imaginations. But I get bored so keep a look out, ne? P

This story is dedicated to my two best friends, Anna and Michael, who have become completely addicted to this series and have been there to hear my pointless rants. Thank you to them for being inspiring.

It's finished! I can't believe it! Ja ne!

**Edit:** omg. yeah, omg. Just changed a couple of things. Not much. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	11. Epilogue: Looking for Something?

**The Sky Is a Mirror of My Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with DN Angel but please I do own Kira and anything in common with her and other fictional characters is purely coincidental

General warnings: Yaoi (malexmale relationships), occasional swearing, mild violence

* * *

**Epilogue: Looking for Something?**

_He was flying across the rooftops, silver stars resting in a giant expanse of deep blue velvet sky above him. The city below was shrouded in an eerie light emanating from the moon. He could see small lights in some windows. They were few; most of the world was in a deep sleep. The night was his. Wind rushed past his elegant black wings, ruffling silken feathers gently. He revelled in the freedom of flight, savouring the cool feel of the wind against his face. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nnnn," Daisuke leaned over a head of blue hair to mindlessly hit the alarm clock. To his surprise, and annoyance, the beeping sound didn't stop. He sat up in bed and stared dumbly at the machine. "Huh?"

"It's my watch. The actual alarm went off over an hour ago," a calm voice came from beside him.

"Over…an…hour…ago?" Daisuke slowly looked from the clock to his lover, who was turning off his watch sleepily, and back to the clock. The numbers suddenly registered in Daisuke's brain with alarming clarity. 8.03am.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrhhhh!!" Daisuke jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway.

"Baka," Satoshi smiled affectionately as he pulled himself out of bed and rummaged around for a jumper. He could hear Daisuke bashing and clanging around the apartment doing God knows what. He pulled a deep blue jumper over his head in a leisurely fashion and headed towards the kitchen.

Satoshi was still struck by the bright colours that now decked the walls of his once bleak apartment. It was at least a year ago that he and Daisuke had painted it all but each time he saw it still amazed him. There was a large mural on one wall, which everyone commented on as soon as they walked into the apartment. It depicted the town fountain in the foreground, with the silver moon in the deep night sky behind, shimmering on the water. Snow was falling gently, and in the very background you could just make out two figures with wings, flying into the distant clouds.

"Why didn't you wake me!?" Daisuke implored his boyfriend from the kitchen. Satoshi merely shrugged as he leaned over and switched the kettle on.

"You refused to wake up… like usual," was the simply and always elusive reply. Daisuke had never noticed how much in tune he had become to understanding Satoshi's odd ways until he met other, dare I say, normal couples.

Daisuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed an apple and sprinted back to the bedroom to get changed. He knocked a photo frame from the bedside table as he carelessly threw on jeans and a shirt.

"Hm?" he leaned down and picked it up. Inside was a picture that had been taken at New Year in Daisuke's backyard. It was quite an odd photo as far as photos go. Daisuke had accepted the fact that his family was just weird. Towa-chan and his grandfather, Daiki, were standing there smiling happily at the camera. Towa-chan was still wearing her outrageous maid outfit, and was doing a peace sign with her hand, whilst Daiki's hair still stood at odd angles.

Meanwhile Emiko was glaring sullenly at Satoshi. She still hadn't come to grips with the fact that Satoshi wasn't as evil as his counterpart. Kosuke had a comforting, and restraining, hand placed on his wife's shoulder. Kira was rolling her eyes at Satoshi who was holding her younger sister Tatyana in his arms. Tatyana had just up ended a cup of water on Satoshi's head…despite the fact that it was snowing outside, and below zero degrees. Daisuke had an arm around Satoshi's waist and was laughing at the odd look on his face.

There was an amazing sunset in the background, the reason why everyone had braved the cold to take a photo in the backyard. Snow was gently falling from the sky, just as it had when Dark had left.

_Wait… _for a split second, Daisuke could swear he saw Dark and Krad standing behind them in the photo. Krad was lounging on the wall in the background, Dark stood above him with his arms wrapped around the white angel's neck. Dark was smiling straight at the camera, a glint in his eyes, while Krad merely smirked. _We are happy waiting for you both… _a voice echoed through Daisuke's mind. Suddenly the two faded and the picture was just as it had been before.

"Wait!" Daisuke breathed. He looked around the room, waking up to reality. No matter how much he called to his other entity, Dark wasn't coming back.

Sighing, Daisuke tenderly picked the photo frame up and placed it back on the table.

"Dai-chan! You're going to be even later than you already are if you don't get a move on!" Satoshi's voice woke him from his reverie.

Daisuke skidded around the corner into the living room, madly looking for his bag. He turned to Satoshi who, well ahead of him, was holding the bag.

"T-thank you……I think…," Daisuke smiled, taking the bag, full of art supplies and notes. Poor Daisuke still got surprised by Satoshi's innate ability to know what he, and the rest of the world, was talking about.

"You'd better run if you want to catch the 8:15," the blunette smiled, and looked around at the sound of a closing door.

"Good morning all …Good Lord, Daisuke, what are you still doing here?" Kira yawned, moving sluggishly towards the kettle.

"Good morning, Kira, it's already boiled. Daisuke slept in a little," Satoshi smirked at the boy who was panicking.

"Damn! My class started five minutes ago!" Daisuke hurriedly looked for his house keys.

"Well…you'd better run then…" Satoshi chuckled.

"…You're so unhelpful!" Daisuke huffed. He felt something clinging to his legs. Looking down he found a little face smiling back at him. "Hehe, good morning Tatyana, but I have to leave now."

"Mm, you working today Satoshi?" Kira asked as she pulled a bowl out of the draw and handed it to Tatyana who gave a small thank you in English. They heard the front door slam.

"Yeah, I'm still writing that damn report for the Tetsua Case up," Satoshi groaned. Kira laughed at his misfortune until Satoshi gave her an I'm-going-to-throw-this-teacup-at-you-any-second-now look. Rolling his eyes he picked up a train ticket lying on the bench.

"Isn't that-?" Kira asked, rolling her eyes as Satoshi nodded.

Satoshi smiled as he opened the door, ticket in hand. A very puffed Daisuke was standing on the doorstep, with a surprised look on his face. His hand was raised, suggesting that Satoshi had opened the door just a little too early.

"Looking for something?" Satoshi grinned. Daisuke glared at the obvious pleasure Satoshi was taking in this.

"Hn," was the only reply he offered, taking the ticket from Satoshi. He turned to leave again when suddenly he felt something gripping his wrist, and he was pulled back to face Satoshi.

"By the way, happy valentine's day Dai-chan," Satoshi smirked, kissing the stunned boy who could not possibly remember what day it was, if he couldn't even remember his train ticket.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Yes I took a long time to make an epilogue, mainly because I'm lazy, and secondly because school doesn't like me much. Oh well, hope you liked it. It was a short nonsensical nothing really, but I thought I had better do something. Sorry for my lack of enthusiasm. And I know it's not very obvious but Daisuke and Satoshi are probably about 19-20ish now. Don't ask me why Kira is living with them, because I truly don't know. It's just more fun that way.

Happy Valentines Day to anyone who celebrates it!

**Edit:** I can't believe I made it to the end of this story. Yay!


End file.
